¿Celos?
by MiuZr
Summary: Reescribiendo el fic...Renji idea un plan para ayudar a los orgullosos de Ichigo y Rukia...¿Funcionara su plan? Son tan obvios que hasta Renji se dio cuenta de lo que sienten, y ellos ni siquiera lo admiten..pasen y lo veran
1. Chapter 1

Ohaio, sip...lo se lo se que porqué borre el primer capitulo y no subí el otro...porque tenia que arreglarlo, y por eso lo borre mi primer fic y lo borre pero era para bien… T^T... espero recibir igual o más reviews que antes...bueno continuemos…

**Declaimer: Todo Bleach es de Tite-sama, solo esperamos que las Ichirukistas lleguen a dominar un puesto, para trabajar con él y poner IchiRuki xD**

Advertencia: Puede tener Ooc de algunos personajes quedan advertidos.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_Flashback_

Capítulo 1: El mensaje

Recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, estaba tratando de dormir desde que subió después de cenar y eso había sido hace más de 5 horas ¿El porque? Lo sabia, era por pensar en la relación que tenía y lo que sentía por aquella chica de pelo negro que estaba durmiendo en su armario tranquilamente mientras él se comía el cabeza pensando en ella, no lo quería admitir pero llego a la conclusión que ella…ella…no, no había llegado a nada, o mas bien porque su gran orgullo no lo dejaba pensar bien.

Una cancioncita muy, muy molestosa (para él) empezó a sonar por todo la habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Hey hey te están llamando, hey hey te están llamando, Chappy te avisa que te esa llamando, contesta Kya! Kyaaa!" –_A la hora en que le tuve que enseñar ese ringtone_-frunció el seño el pelinaranja, aún con los ojos cerrados.

El timbre dejo de sonar, en cambio se escucho una dulce y adormilada voz, proveniente del armario.

Bostezo- ¿Si? Hola Renji ¿No sabes la hora que es? Estoy cansada- Quejándose sin levantar mucho la voz para no "despertar" a cierto pelinaranja- ¿Quieres que valla ala Sociedad de almas ahora?... ¿algo importante…y no me lo puedes decir aquí?-se sentó estirándose- Ya no grites, voy, cielos a veces te pones más pesado de lo normal-colgó, mientras se quitaba, como podía, toda la pereza.

El shinigami que "dormía" en su cómoda cama, había escuchado atentamente toda la conversación, escucho la puerta de su armario abrirse, se tensó al pensar que seria descubierto, la chica salió en su forma de shinigami.

-Bueno si es tan urgente tendré que ir-suspiro- ¿Qué será lo importante que querrá decirme que es tan urgente?- el pelinaranja se paralizó, también pensó lo mismo- Espero llegar temprano al examen de hoy, pero seguro lo paso, es fácil copiarse del idiota de Ichigo, además recién son las 5 de la mañana, volveré para el examen- dirigiéndose a la ventana con él menor ruido posible para que el pelinaranja no "despierte" y le haga miles de preguntas.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la ventana, apareció una figura en dirección de donde estaba la morena.

-¡Neeee-saaannn a donde vas sin miiii, yo voy conti…!-el peluche no pudo terminar la frase por la patada que le dio.

-Sshhh cállate Kon, no estoy de humor-dándole otra patada mandando a volar al peluche, cayendo en el cajón del escritorio, suspiro aliviada- _Bueno al menos Ichigo no se ha levantado_- abriendo la ventana, un pie estaba en el marco de la ventana, estaba levantando el otro pero una mano le agarró el tobillo jalándola, haciendo que se valla de cara contra la ventana.

-Ouch pero que mier…-dijo sobando su frente

-¿A dónde vas, enana?-con un tono enojado

-Eso no te incumbe, descerebrado- sin levantar la voz para no despertar a los demás integrantes de la familia.

-Enana del demonio

-Niñato

-Vieja

- Sabes mocoso, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo-saliendo de la ventana antes de que el pelinaranja le contestara- Si quieres saber a donde voy, te lo digo después- continuo-y para que no me sigas-un rayo medio transparente le cayó en la cabeza al chico, haciéndolo dormir de inmediato-Bien, ahora si me voy, no te preocupes Ichigo, despertaras a la hora adecuada para que vallas al instituto- sonrió viendo la ventana del chico, abrió un Senkaimon, para después desaparecer por este.

…..

Rukia ni bien llego, fue directamente al sexto escuadrón, y ahí estaba sentada frente a frente con Renji en una mesa tomando té.

-Rukia, tengo que contarte algo muy importante-dijo en un tono serio

-Si, lo se renji por eso vino, dime ¿De que se trata?-tomando un sorbo de té

-¿Porqué tan apurada?-levantando una ceja

-En primer lugar porque dijiste que es algo urgente y en segundo lugar es que estoy cansada y tengo un examen, asi que empieza de una vez- tomando otro sorbo al estilo Byakuya.

-Eh…veras-empezó el pelirrojo-¿Te acuerdas de Kiki?

_Flashback_

_Mansión Kuchiki…_

_-Aún no puedo creer que Byakuya nos haya dejado entrenar aquí-dijo cansado el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba, cansado por el entrenamiento que acaba de hacer, percatándose de un árbol en particular._

_-Bueno, por lo menos hemos avanzado-mirando con curiosidad el árbol de cerezos que estaba al frente de ellos._

_-Parece un…-achicando los ojos para ver mejor_

_-…un nido apunto de caer-terminando la oración del chico, viendo asombrada caer el nido desde el gran árbol, pero este no toco el suelo ya que su amigo lo agarro antes de que choque contra el suelo._

_-Buena atrapada, Renji- parándose_

_-Mira Rukia, hay una pequeña ave aquí, parece que esta solo-acercándose a ella, enseñándole el pequeño pájaro._

_-¿Qué te parece si lo cuidamos nosotros, Rukia?-le propuso el pelirrojo_

_-Eh, pero no creo que nii-sama nos deje…-fue interrumpida _

_-¿Qué no te dejar hacer, Rukia?-una voz fría, paralizo a los dos chicos voltearon a verlo- _

_- Nii-sama-susurro la shinigami_

_-Kuchiki taicho-asombrado _

_-¿Y bien?-aun con su fría voz_

_-Etto...veras nii-sama, encontramos a un pajarito que esta solo…asi que pensamos si tú…-trago saliva-si tú me dejaría tenerlo_

_-¿Solo, dices? Bien se puede quedar-dio la espalda apunto de marcharse y agregó- Le diré a alguien que ordene una jaula para el ave_

_-Arigatou nii-sama-el noble solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue por los pasillos_

_-Wow, al parecer Byakuya tiene su lado tierno-dijo en un tono sorprendido y burlesco ganándose un golpeen la cabeza de su mejor amiga _

_-No digas eso de nii-sama, y ahora a que poner a este inocente ave en un lugar seguro-llevando al ave con ella_

_-Hai hai- siguiéndola_

_Fin del Flashback_

-No, voy a poder olvidar a Kiki-agregó la shinigami y continuo- pero ¿que tiene que ver él en el tema?

-Pues veras- su voz sonaba triste y apagada, inhalo, exhalo para continuar-hoy…hoy amaneció muerto.

-Q…que dijiste-dijo sorprendida- Kiki muerto, nnno-una gotas caían por su rostro.

-Lo siento, Rukia, pero sabíamos que iba a llegar este momento, él estaba muy viejo, era lo mejor-hablaba cabizbajo, negándole la mirada.

-Lo se pero aun no lo puedo creer, fue tan repentino- limpio sus lagrimas con su antebrazo- tan repentino-volvió a decir ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su mejor amigo, él la abrazo mientras la miraba tristemente, acariciándole el cabello, consolándola

-Yo tampoco, no lo puedo creer, Rukia, te comprendo

-No Renji, seguro que tú estas peor que yo, tú pásate más tiempo con él en el escuadrón, yo no lo visitaba por estar en el mundo humano

-Rukia, Renji ¿Qué hacen aquí?- se escucho una voz seria y fría detrás de ellos, se separaron rápidamente.

-Nii-sama-limpiando el ultimo rastro de lagrimas, pero siguieron cayendo

-¿Por qué lloras, Rukia? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?- la primera palabra que se cruzo en la cabeza de Byakuya fue "Kurosaki", miro a Renji, mientras agarraba a Senbonzakura

-¡¿Qué? No, nadie me ha hecho nada-continuo-Kiki…murió esta mañana

-¿Kiki murió?- dejando a Senbonzakura, los chicos solo asintieron- entiendo-dio la espalda y empezó a caminar

-Emmm, nii…nii-sama, si no fuera molestia ¿Podemos enterrar a Kiki debajo del árbol de cerezos del jardín secundario?-deteniendo al noble

-Claro, mandare a alguien a que también haga una lapida para él-volteo mirando los rostros sorprendido de Rukia y Renji-solo dime que quieres que le pongan

-Hhmm que pongan "Aquí descansa un ser muy pequeño que con los años vio a dos grandes amigos- miro a Renji y le sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa-…como ellos se hacían cada día más fuertes y con el pasar de los años este lazo de amistad nunca se romperá, gracias Kiki"-termino

-Bien-continuó- Renji, tienes tiempo hasta mañana a las 8 de la noche- el chico estaba más sorprendido-para despejar tu mente

-Nii-sama ¿me puedo llevar a Renji al mundo humano? tenemos un examen hoy en el instituto-con una sonrisa viendo a su hermano.

-Esta bien- cortante (pero muy en el fondo devolviéndole con una media sonrisa)

-Gracias, nii-sama-muy entusiasmada le dio una abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su hermano- Lo…lo siento nii-sama…no, no fue mi intención-sonrojada se separo de él haciendo una leve reverencia

-No te preocupes- cerrando los ojos-acompaña a Renji, por algunas cosas que necesitara, la puerta debe estar lista-dicho esto desapareció por los pasillos.

-Rukia ¿estas bien? –dijo asustado el pelirrojo viendo que su amiga no reaccionaba-nunca pensé que le darías un abrazo y mucho menos un beso en la mejilla a Byakuya-burlándose de la shinigami

-¡Cállate! Y vamonos de una vez ya son las ocho y tengo que llegar temprano al examen antes que Ichigo acabe y no tenga de donde mas copiarme- _"Wow , la piel de nii-sama es tan suave ¿usara cremas ? ya deja de pensar eso Rukia_"-ya vamonos.

Y con estos pensamientos se fueron al mundo humano.

…oooo…ooo…ooo…..ooo…ooo…..ooo…..oo

Bien espero que les haya gustado, y que se entienda mejor jejeje les dejo un poquitín del otro capitulo aunque algunos ya lo habrán leído.

-Rukia, créeme va a funcionar-dijo el pelirrojo

-Ya esta bien, pero no entiendo muy bien el plan de Ichigo, pero lo haré- "Todo sea para que te sientas mejor por la noticia de Kiki y te quites esa cara"

-Gracias, Rukia no te arrepentirás- dijo alegremente el pelirrojo "y me lo agradecerás"

-Sí, como digas Renji-con cara de poco amigos

Próximo capitulo: El plan maestro

Arigatou gosoimasu espero recibir mas reviews que antes please...sin eso no puedo vivir, ustedes son mi fuente de vida


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí esta denuevo el segundo capitulo, espero que sigan leyendo...asi como espero actualizar rápido rápido. Si quieren agradecer a alguien, agradezcan a Takeshi n/n

Gracias a: **chidorisagara **(si lo se pobre kiki, para animarte aquí esta el segundo capi :D) **STIFFscc** (Pues ya no esperes más que aquí esta wajajajaja, me alegra que te acuerdes del fic, cof cof ¿y de mi? Cof cof n.n) **Ruki-0408** (claro que sigo y aquí esta, gracias por el review) **metitus** (si lose Bya-kun es tan :L ahh, mejor no sigo, gracias por el review) **klan-destino** (tratare de atraparte jajaja para que te guste, el fic claro, gracias por el review) **Eternal Fanel** (Igual no importa si tiene su lado tierno o no yo tmb lo amo, si ¡Que viva el Ichiruki!, gracias por el review) **maika-ai** (ya no esperes que aquí estoy otra vez…wajajaja)

Bueno aquí va

**Declaimer: Todo Bleach es de Tite-sama, solo esperamos que las Ichirukistas lleguen a dominar un puesto, para trabajar con él y poner IchiRuki xD**

Advertencia: Puede tener Ooc de algunos personajes quedan advertidos.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_Flashback_

Capitulo 2: El plan maestro

_Maldita enana con sus estupido kidoh_, pensó el pelinaranja mientras apagaba de golpe su despertador, suspiro sentándose en su cama- _Pero ¿Qué le habrá querido decir el idiota de Renji que era muy urgente?_- siguió pensando-_Y si, le quiere decir lo que creo que estoy pensando, no no no no no no creo que le diga eso, además si le dice ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?_

-Y yo ¿porqué estoy pensando en esto?...mierda-dijo furioso golpeando la cama

-Onni-chan a desayunar-grito Yuzu desde la cocina

-Si, ya voy- Se levanto con pereza, estirándose para irse a cambiar para el instituto, escucho unos quejidos que provenían desde el cajón de su escritorio.

-Nee...nee-san ¿adonde...adonde te fuiste sin miiii?-abriendo el cajón de golpe, saltando hacia Ichigo-¡ ¿Por qué no detuviste a mi nee-san? Todo es tu culpa, maldito Ichigo!-tratando de golpearlo con sus patitas.

-Deja de molestar con tu "nee-san esto, nee-san lo otro", si quieres saber, ella se fue a la sociedad con el estupido de Renji, ahora no molestes- Lo golpeo para después meter su mano por la boca del león para extraer un caramelo verde, dejando el cuerpo sin vida encima del escritorio. _Lo dejare en el cuarto de Yuzu para que sepa controlarse_-pensó macabramente llevándose el peluche y la pastillita verde al cuarto de su hermana.

Después de cambiarse y de dejar a con en el cuarto de Yuzu al pobre león, que aun estaba inconciente, bajo las escaleras, como cada mañana hacia la cocina.

-¡Goooood Mooorniiiing, Ichiiiiiigooooo!- dijo un sonriente Ishin lanzándose encima como siempre hacia su querido hijo, y como siempre su adorador hijo lo saluda con un puñetazo mandándolo lejos.

-No molestes, viejo-sentándose en la mesa- Buenos días Karin, Yuzu-agarrando una tostada

-Buenos días, Ichi-nii –saludaron las mellizas

-¡Oh! mi querida Masaki, nuestro hijo al fin esta madurando, se levanto temprano ese es un gran paso-dijo mientras abrazaba al póster de su querida esposa.

-Assshh ¡Ya cállate, viejo!-callándolo con una tostada en la cara

-Por cierto, Ichi-nii-mirando el asiento vació- ¿Dónde esta Rukia-chan?-Din din din din, acababan de nombrar a la ultima persona que quería saber "que" estaba haciendo y con quien.

-Rukia, se fue temprano al instituto para un trabajo con otros chicos para limpiar el aula-mintió dándole otra mordida a su tostada, tratando de olvidar la verdadera razón

-Joo ¿de verdad?-haciendo un puchero-¿le podrías llevar su comida?-dijo la castaña dándole su obento, el de él y el de la morena shinigami. El chico se levanto de la mesa, agradeció y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Ichiiiiiigooooo!-lo llamo lanzándose otra vez hacia él, para captar su atención, él chico suspiro, se hizo hacia un lado, haciendo que su padre se choque contra la pared, el chico se detuvo a su lado con el seño fruncido, esperando a que dijera algo- Karin, Yuzu y tu sexy padre se van a Tokio por dos semanas, hemos ganado un concurso de Don Kanonji, y nos dieron tres pases, lastima si hubiera ganado cuatro hubiera llevado a la hermosísima Rukia-chan, pero no se puedo, asi que mientras no estemos enorgulléceme, convierte hombre y…¡dame un nieto!-saltando de emoción, el chico le dio un puñetazo callándolo.

-¡¿De que estas hablando, viejo pervertido?-le grito con un leve sonrojo, suspiro volteándose hacia sus hermanas-Yuzu, no te preocupes por la comida, la ena…Rukia no sabe cocinar pero yo me haré cargo de eso, buen viaje-miro a sus hermanas una última vez, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, otra vez.

-Adiós Ichi-nii- se escucho desde el interior de la casa, él levanto el brazo despidiéndose- No me importaría ser abuelo tan pronto, pueden hacer todo lo que quieran, entendiste, Ichi…-de un golpe una de las Kurosaki lo cayó, en el interior muy en el interior Ichigo sonrió por la frase pervertida que le había dicho su padre.

En el camino al instituto, el pelinaranja recordaba todos los momentos que paso junto a Rukia, pero sus recuerdos acabaron recordando el rostro de alguien "estupido Renji" y asi con el seño más fruncido llego al salón de clases.

-¡Buenos díííassss ICHIGOOO!- como era de costumbre, salio disparado por el puñetazo que el pelinaranja le dio.

-Buenos días- le contesto molesto

-Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun –saludo una sonrientes Inoue- Uhm, etto ¿Dónde esta Kuchiki-san?-buscando atrás de él a la shinigami como si este la tuviera ahí.

-Se nota que Kuchiki-san ya se canso de ti-dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes- la entiendo, te soporto mucho tiempo, es un record.

-¡Ya cállate, Ishida!-volteo denuevo a la pelinaranja que aun tenia cara de curiosa- Rukia se fue temprano a la sociedad de almas-se fue a su sitio

-¡Valla, te ves tan mona con esa carita, Orihime-chann!-un figura se abalanzaba hacia la pelinaranja, pero una patada la detuvo.

-¡Nunca se te va a quitar esa manía ¿no? Pervertida Chizuru!- aun pateándola

-Tatsuki-chan, Buenos días-dijo Inoue cambiando su rostro de asombrada por una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Orihime- despeinándola con cariño-será mejor que nos sentemos la loca esa, digo nuestra sensei ya esta por llegar-llevándosela a sus asientos.

Las clases pasaron, hasta que llego la hora de la clase de Historia. Rukia vio la hora en su celular, era mejor apresurarse o llegarían tarde, agarro a Renji de la mano y lo arrastro por todo el pasillo hacia llegar al salón.

"Y a que hora piensa volver esa enana, qué tanto esta haciendo con el idiota de Ren…" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar pasos por el pasillo y al presenciar dos reiatsu muy conocidos.

-Ohaio gosoimasu, los siento por llegar tarde, sensei-una voz femenina inundo el salón, la puerta se abrió, viendo una mano delicada en ella y dos figuras en la puerta.

-Valla, Kuchiki, Abarai ¿Sabes la hora que es?- volteo a ver a los das personas que estaban paradas en la puerta jadeando, si habían corrido desde la tienda de Urahara hasta el instituto.

-Gomen ne Sensei, es que Ren…Abarai-kun se lastimo el pie varios días atrás y me dijo que quería venir por eso fui a traerlo, ya que no hay nadie en su casa, por eso se nos hizo tarde- dijo lo más rápido que se le ocurrió con su "dulce" voz, que tanto le "gustaba" a Ichigo -_Eres buena Rukia_-pensó orgullosamente.

-De qué hablas, Rukia, si yo no…

-Oh, miren un fantasma-dijo la shinigami señalando hacia la ventana, antes de que vean el supuesto pie dañado, todos voltearon, menos un chico pelinaranja en particular, que seguía viendo la unión de las manos de sus amigos, estaba furioso y no sabia la razón tanto así que su reiatsu se puso negro y no era su hollow. La morena al ver que todos voltearon le dio un gran pisotón al pie derecho de Renji, haciendo que este cojeara.

-Oh lo siento, fue mi imaginación- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a todos, como niña buena que era.

-Bien, entiendo- dijo su sensei, su sonrisa no solo cautivo a los hombres si no también a ella, la maestra sacudió su cabeza y miro el pie de Renji- Bien, Kuchiki, ayuda al señor Abarai hacia su asiento.

-Hai, sensei-no se sabe de donde saco la fuerza para llevar al pelirrojo a su asiento detrás de la de ella, pero lo hizo damas y caballeros. Un pelinaranja miraba furioso toda la escena, le salía llamas por sus ojos, si no fuera por su gran orgullo golpearía al pelirrojo hasta matarlo y se llevaría a Rukia a un lugar muy muy lejano donde nadie los molesten, pero por mala suerte tenia un gran orgullo, asi que se quedo en su asiento como buen alumno que era.

-Bien ahora si, los exámenes, tienen toda la hora, si terminan antes esperar hasta que suene la campana de recreo-dijo la sensei entregando los exámenes.

Rukia estaba tan emocionada, porque ahora si sabía el tema, si seguía escribiendo asi su lápiz echaría fuego. Por otro lado Ichigo, no había contestado nada, por seguir pensando en lo que vio hace unos minutos atrás, por suerte su "linda" profesora lo hizo volver a la realidad con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Kurosaki, hace un buen rato que he dado los exámenes y no te queda mucho tiempo que digamos-cruzando los brazos-espero que hayas estudiado.

-Hai, hai- dirigió por primera vez su mirada al examen que estaba en su carpeta.

Rukia escucho la pequeña discusión, como no hacerlo si estaban a lado de ella, pero hizo oídos sordos y continuo con su examen. En cambio el pelirrojo que se sentaba atrás de ella, dirigió su mirada para ver la "conversación" y al terminar sonrió, sabía lo que le pasaba en la mente del pelinaranja y tenia un plan-_Lo hago para que seas feliz, Rukia, aunque no sea conmigo-_Pensó mirando al frente suyo a su mejor amiga, como quemaba la hoja del examen, por suerte de él, ya había terminado el suyo.

Al finalizar su examen, Rukia, dio un ligero suspiro con un-Al fin. Pero nuestro pelinaranja, para su suerte acabo a las justas, no es porque haya sido difícil si no porque no podía dejar de pensar en la razón de que Rukia fue a la Sociedad de Almas-_Concéntrate idiota_-se repetía cada vez que recordaba la unión de las manos de Renji y Rukia.

El timbre del recreo sonó, Ichigo busco a Rukia con la mirada por todo el salón pero ella no estaba-talvez se fue con las demás- pero tampoco encontraba al pelirrojo, otra vez sentía que iba a explotar de rabia. Antes de irse a buscarlos y a preguntarles que paso, sus amigos se lo llevaron hacia la azotea arruinando sus planes.

Por otro lado Rukia y Renji se fueron a comer debajo de un árbol, lejos de los árboles de cerezos para que no recuerde a Kiki. Rukia quería ayudar a su amigo para que se distraiga y se relaje, la noticia si le cayó mal al pelirrojo, según la morena.

-…Rukia

-Dime, Renji- dando un mordisco a su emparedado de jamón y queso

-¿Viste la cara de Ichigo cuando entramos al salón?-dijo sonriendo con malicia en su interior.

-Hmmm, la verdad...no- dando otro mordisco a su pan

-¿Nunca te has preguntado lo que Ichigo siente por ti?-Comenzando su plan

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cerró los ojos tratando de actuar con normalidad, dio otro mordisco.

-¿No te gustaría saberlo?-mirando a la shinigami

-Hmmm, si bueno, pero ¿Cómo?- abrió los ojos mirando a su amigo.

-Tengo un plan ¿me ayudaras?- dijo sonriendo

¿Eh? Esta bien- _Todo sea para que estés bien en esto días, conociéndolo se va a echar la culpa por el resto de su vida_ -Le devolvió la sonrisa-¿Cuál es el plan?-_Aunque no se lo que Ichigo siente por mi seguro amistad, aunque yo…no, no puedo sentir nada más fuerte por él, esta prohibido, pero ¡¿En que estas pensando, Rukia? En la forma en que te trata este idiota, no creo que sienta lo mismo por ti, pero igual tengo curiosidad sobre lo que va a pasar al final ¿Cuál será el plan de Renji?_- Pensó dudosa la pequeña shinigami.

-Rukia ¿sigues ahí?- dijo algo preocupado, agitando su mano por delante del rostro de la shinigami.

-¿Eeeh? ¿Qué?... si, dime el plan, Renji-olvidando su pelea mental.

-¿segura que quieres hacerlo?-dijo algo nervioso

-Si, dime de una buena vez-algo ansiosa

-Bien, esto…se trata de que…tú y yo…yo y tú…nos hagamos…pasar por…por…

-Apúrate Renji, no tenemos todo el recreo y este es el último-ya estaba cansada.

-¡Ya espera!...que nos hagamos pasar como…como…como novios- desvió la mirada ocultando su leve sonrojo.

-Esta…esta bien, te ayudo- dijo sorprendida-_todo para no ver tu cara de idiota decepcionado-_

-¿En…enserio?- casi gritando

-Sip-afirmó-Es más, no se cual es el resultado pero-suspiro-te ayudo, como buena actriz que soy, tengo una idea para que se vea mas realista.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Usar un Kidoh, para…-trago saliva-para fingir que nos damos un beso-bajo la mirada algo sonrojada.

-¿Así, y cual es el kidoh?-agregó el pelirrojo más sonrojado que antes.

-Es un kidoh secreto, espero que funcione-se puso delante de él, que sonreía como tonto sabiendo que ella no le veía-vamos a tratarlo-susurro palabras en otro idioma, después una luz blanca la rodeo y fue absorbido por su cuerpo.

-¿Y bien, funciono?-dijo mientras la chica abría los ojos.

-Pues, no lo se, cuado se usa este Kidoh, no aparece ninguna señal, salvo que no sienta dolor si me golpean o me tocan.

-…Entonces

-Párate de una vez Renji, haber si funciona o no-dijo insegura.

Mientras en la azotea, Ichigo estaba apoyado en la reja del lugar, volteo y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo- _Con que ahí estaban, pero que hacen los dos solos…Rukia se levanto, Renji también, que pero ¡ ¿que? Renji se esta acercando mucho a __mi enana__-_ a Ichigo le estaba apunto de dar un paro cardiaco al ver a Renji atrayendo a Rukia hacia él, para besarla rápidamente. El pelinaranja solo quería cortar a todo el mundo con Zangetsu, en especial a Renji-_Mier…me duele el pecho, siento que me estoy quemando por dentro ¡argh!-_un poco mas y se quedaría calvo de tanto jalar su cabello.

-¿Y bien sentiste algo, Rukia?-dijo al terminar el mini beso

-No, es como si estuviera besando la pared, y tú, usaste el kidoh ¿verdad?-pregunto la ojivioleta

-Por supuesto que lo use ¿Qué me has creído? ¡Já!- mintió el pelirrojo, quería sentir los labios de la chica que amaba, aunque ella no lo sintió.

-No se que quieres decir, pero ya vamonos, solo faltan dos horas de clases y después si quieres nos vamos al centro comercial-agregó la shinigami.

-Como digas- volviendo junto a ella al salón.

Al entrar a clases, Renji y Rukia sintieron un fuerte reiatsu conocido, voltearon a ver al pelinaranja que veía yendo a sentarse con una furia inimaginable, hasta el mismísimo Aizen temería por esa mirada.

-…Rukia

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? Como vez vine a tiempo-dijo la pelinegra burlándose un poco.

-Quiero hablar contigo más tarde-Sonó tranquilo aunque en su interior no estaba relajado para nada.

-Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ahora, por que no voy a estar en la tarde- dijo algo molesta.

-Entonces te lo digo en la noche…espera ¿A dónde vas a ir?-sacando toda su tranquilidad.

-Acaso el gran Kurosaki-kun esta preocupado por mi-Dijo la shinigami con su "adorable" voz que tanto le "gustaba" al pelinaranja.

-Enana del demo…

-Ya cálmate, Ichigo, ya llegó el sensei

-Tú no te metas, Renji además…

-Silencio, que vamos a empezar la clase de una vez-dijo el profesor empezando a escribir en la pizarra, pero Ichigo no le importo nada en ese momento, solo en llevar a Rukia a un lugar donde estuvieran los dos solos y juntos- _¡¿Por qué el estupido de Renji estaba besando a mi enana? ¡¿Qué derecho tiene? Es míaaaaa…espera ¿desde cuando es mía? no hemos hecho nada, aún_-sacudió la cabeza, sacándose esos pensamientos- _Solo te sientes así, porque quieres proteger a Rukia de ese cabeza de piña ¿Cierto?... ¡argh mierda!_-pensó más enojado el pelinaranja.

Mientras el pelirrojo, sentado detrás de la morena se reía internamente al ver al pelinaranja jalándose los pelos- _Valla, valla, valla parece que mi plan esta funcionando…jajajajaja pagaría por ver la cara de Ichigo todos los días al verme besando a Rukia, creo que me comprare una cámara…eres un genio Renji ¿Cuánto costara una cámara? Después de todo aquí es mucho más barato que en la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo, esto es solo el comienzo hasta que le digas todo lo que sientes a Rukia, la conozco muy bien y aunque ella ni tú lo admitan, los dos están enamorados, no soy tan tonto lo supe desde hace mucho, y lo hago para que Rukia sea feliz, por eso les doy un empujoncito. Espero que todo salga como lo he planeado_-se dijo el pelirrojo.

Mientras en la mente de Rukia…

-_Cincuenta Chappys se balanceaban por la tela de mi falda como veían que no los compraba fueron a llamar a un Chappy más, cincuenta y un Chappys… Cielos, que clase más aburrida_-pensó- _me pregunto porqué el reiatsu de Ichigo se puso tan elevado cuando entre al salón con Renji y todavía me hablo furioso, tendrá menopausia o será que…nah, no creo que él, también sienta algo por mi, por que yo, nosotros_…-sacudió la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos- no, no, no, mejor sigo…cincuenta y dos Chappys se balanceaban…

El hermoso sonido del timbre, de la hora de salida por fin sonó por todo el instituto, aclamando el fin de semana, papeles por todo lados, hasta libros y cuadernos y… ¿una profesora? Bueno en fin sigamos, la morena que aun no se había movido de su asiento, al igual que su pelirrojo amigo, volteo dando su siguiente paso para el plan de Renji, apoyo su mentón en su mano mirando al pelirrojo.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Renji?- poniendo su otra mano en el hombro del chico.

-Eeeeh, s…sí, gracias Rukia-dijo el pelirrojo sonrojándose levemente

-¿Qué te parece si no s vamos al centro comercial, ha distraernos?-dijo entusiasmada-porfa vamos, siii-con carita de cachorrito

-Este…-suspiro-…bueno, vamos-sonriéndole

-Kuchiki-san-la llamo una voz dulce detrás de la morena.

-Bien-devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras le levantaba el pulgar-ya voy, Inoue- se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a la de su amiga pelinaranja.

Ichigo aun parado alado de su asiento, seguía perplejo por toda esa escena que acababa de ver, y su curiosidad le gano.

-Eh Renji ¿Qué tienes tú con Rukia?-frunciendo mas el seño

El pelirrojo le sonrió burlándose un poco de él- Eso a ti, no te incumbe cabeza de zanahoria-enojando mas al pelinaranja

-Serás…mira quien habla cabeza de piña- se miraron, parecía que de sus ojos salían unos rayos que chocaban entre si, que en cualquier momento podría explotar, desviaron su mirada, se dieron la espalda cruzándose de brazos, después de un rato- Bueno, si me disculpas tengo que arreglar mis cosas para salir con Rukia- sonriendo denuevo, enojando mas al pelinaranja.

-Hijo de…

Mientras la morena estaba ya con su amiga que la estaba llamando.

-Kuchiki-san, no se si te acordaras que hace una semana, te dije que mañana, Sábado, vamos a ir a la casa de verano en una playa privada de Ishida-kun-dijo sonriendo como siempre.

-Oh, por su puesto que me acuerdo Inoue, como me lo iba a olvidar-sonrió mintiendo- eh, por cierto hablando de eso ¿puedo llevar a Renji? Esta algo triste y quiero que se distraiga un poco.

-Claro que puedes traer a Abarai-kun, entre más personas mejor-guardando sus cuadernos en su mochila sin dejar de mirarla-hmmm…etto ¿le podrías preguntar a Kurosaki-kun si quisiera venir?-algo tímida con un leve sonrojo

-Creo que será mejor que se lo digas tu, Inoue-dijo inmediatamente, antes de que la pelinaranja respondiera, se sentía un poco nerviosa, agarro a Renji de la camisa y salieron volando, digo corriendo del salón.

-…Kuchiki-san-susurro Inoue, mientras veía la nube de polvo que dejaron.

Ichigo se dirigía a la puerta del salón con los puños cerrados, lleno de ira, pensado en todo lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas, sobre rukia y Renji y la relación que tenían, escucho una voz que le llamaba, pero seguía pensando con más ira.

-Ku…Kurosaki-kun-lo llamo otra vez, tímidamente

-¿eh? Si dime, Inoue- saliendo de sus pensamientos, tratando de ocultar su ira.

-Ma…mañana vamos a ir a la casa de verano de Ishida, nos preguntábamos si querías ir.

-No gracias, Inoue

-Oh, entiendo le diré a Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Kuchiki-san y a Abarai-kun que no podrás venir con nosotros al igual que Tatsuki-chan-dijo con una triste sonrisa

-¡Espera!-reacciono a los dos últimos nombres, asustando un poco a la pelinaranja- ¿Dijiste que Rukia y Renji van a ir?

-Ss…si, también Ishida-kun y Sado-kun-dijo ya más calmada, estaba aun sonrojada el chico de sus sueños estaba al frente de ella y estaban solos, quería decirle todo lo que sentía por él, ese era el momento.

-…Dime a que hora y en donde-resoplo, frustrado

-A las 10 de la mañana en la casa de Ishida-kun-mas emocionada que antes por la respuesta del chico, era la hora abrió otra vez la boca para decirle algo.

-Bien gracias, adiós-se despidió y se fue a paso veloz por los pasillos, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.

Dos chicos en la puerta del instituto estaban hablando, o más bien llegando a un acuerdo.

-Esto no va a funcionar Renji, además-vio la hora en su celular-mejor vamonos se hace tarde.

-Tranquila Rukia, acaso no sentiste el reiatsu de Ichigo como subió con furia-tratando de convencerla.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-colocando sus manos en sus caderas

-Mucho, Rukia-riéndose del comportamiento de su amiga

-¡Eh! Rukia vamonos- llego el pelinaranja a lado de ellos interrumpiéndolos.

-Me voy al centro comercial con Renji, asi que dile a los demás que llegare más tarde-volteo mirando al pelinaranja olvidándose de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Ellos van a viajar a Tokio más tarde u hora, no se- empezando a desesperarse, sin dejar de mirar a la chica que estaba al frente de él.

-Pues ya sabes donde estoy, asi que no te preocupes- dijo molestándolo

-¿Por qué debería estar preocupado por ti enana?-sin perder su orgullo

-Bien- sin quitar su mirada a los ojos de Ichigo

-Bien-siguiéndole el juego

-¡Bien!- dijeron a la misma vez, desconectando sus miradas y cada quien por su camino.

-Camina, Renji o te quedaras como idiota parado ahí-aun molesta

-Si, voy-caminando hasta llegar junto a ella-_El plan esta saliendo mucho mejor de lo que pensé, en verdad eres un genio, Renji, hasta merezco una estatua_-pensó mientras caminaba, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Continuara….

…oooo…ooo…ooo…..ooo…ooo…..ooo…..oo

Bien aquí termina el segundo capitulo de esta idea loca, de una loca que se escapo del manicomio.

Se que no merezco dar excusas pero aquí va: Primero me dio como un patatús pero estoy bien y viva, amanecí en mi antigua casa y mi mamá diciéndome "nos mudamos", segundo no tenia ni teléfono y peor aun…no tenia Internet un gran pecado, y para colmo tenia un fin de semana largo. Después no tenia ni luz por que a unos Hijos de su madre se les ocurrió una idea de robar el cable de electricidad, y solo mi vecina y yo no teníamos luz y por ultimo estoy en semestrales y yo para estudiar..jajajajajajajajaja

Pero lo bueno es que ya les dejo aquí el segundo solo espero acabar rápido estos capítulos para llegar al ultimo y ahí les tengo una sorpresa para todas, pero para ello necesitan leer los demás fic xD o sino no vale

Wajaajajajaja

Léanlo necesito su amor con los reviews!

Y aquí también, quiero su review….

Gracias por leer de esta loca wajajajaja

Próximo capitulo: El centro comercial

Solo les digo quieran y amen a Ichi, Bya-kun, Grimmy, Ulqui, Ishida, Renji y a Shiro :L

Digan viva el Ichiruki

Muerte a Aizen

Coman chocolates, amen la fresa, hagan su tarea, estudien, no sigan mi ejemplo, vivan felices y coman per...bueno como sea esa frase

Nos vemos :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Todo Bleach es de Tite-sama, solo esperamos que las Ichirukistas lleguen a dominar un puesto, para trabajar con él y poner IchiRuki xD**

Gracias a:

**Sakura-Jeka **(Jessica-chan! Aquí esta como te lo dije…ves yo si cumplo =D…espero que te guste…y sigue leyendo mis fics...quiero tu opinión también...gracias por apoyarme siempre) **Maika-ai** (Kawaii, yo también espero que se den cuenta…jajaja pero que digo si yo soy la que escribo xD…nah mentira, si sabia…gracias por tu review espero que me dejes otro n3n) **Eternal Fanel** (ne ne espero no haber tardado mucho l3l...pero aquí esta :D...gracias por el review) **maaR-418** (Yo también adoro ver a Ichi celoso, espero que te guste este capi, gracias por el review) **Saa-Alicia-chan**(Sandra-chan! Jo no te puedo prometer nada acerca de Hime-chan...gomen ne ya lo tuve planeado, pero igual eso lo veras adelantes, espero que te guste y a ese IchiRuki necesitamos sacarle el cemento de los ojos para que vean xD…gracias por tu review Saa-chan!)

Gracias también a los que leyeron pero no dejaron su review n-n

Advertencia: Puede tener Ooc de algunos personajes quedan advertidos.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_Flashback_

Capitulo 3: el centro comercial

La ruta hacia el centro comercial no era muy larga ni tampoco muy corta, los colores del atardecer reinaba el cielo, dando un brillo hermoso a la ciudad de Karakura, y ahí estaban ellos, como otras personas más que iban a pasear en aquel lugar.

Peleando, riendo y conversando de cualquier cosa que se les viniera en la mente, Rukia recordaba que hace ya mucho que no paseaba con su mejor amigo, asi como lo estaban haciendo ese día.

Por otro lado, supuestamente, el shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo, debería estar ya en su casa, pero al parecer esa idea, no estaba en su mente desde que la morena le había dicho que no volvería con él a casa, no sabia porque estaba ahí tras ellos, tal vez por que quería pasear, no, él no era de las personas que salían muy a menudo, tal vez para ver que hacían, por su extraño comportamiento desde que llegaron de la Sociedad de Alma, o talvez porque quería proteger a su amiga-_¿Protegerla de que? Ah! Del estupido cabeza de piña de Renji, claro…como es mi compañera y mi amiga me preocupo por ella ¿Verdad? Pero...Rukia es mas que mi mejor amiga, es...es la que ¿la que, qué?...-¡_argh! ¡Maldición!-grito, sus dos amigos voltearon, pero gracias a su agilidad de su arduo entrenamiento pudo esconderse a tiempo en el árbol donde estaba. Al voltear denuevo hacia delante los dos shinigamis sonrieron para si mismos, como si no se hubieran dado cuenta de que el pelinaranja estaba detrás de ellos.-_Que idiota es el idiota de Ichigo_-rió Rukia. Mientras en un ser no muy lejano, bueno alado de ella-_Hasta yo me di cuenta de su presencia…creo que ese idiota es más idiota que yo, pero ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo? Claro que soy más inteligente que él, en fin necesito más que una estatua después de esto_-resoplo el pelirrojo.

-Uf por suerte no se dieron cuenta-suspiro aliviado el pelinaranja escondido detrás de un arbusto-pero creo que se me olvida algo-se rasco la nuca, Claro que se olvido algo idiota, esconde tu reiatsu ¡grandísimo BAKA!, cof cof lo siento…sigamos con la historia. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar las puertas de centro comercial de Karakura, entraron como era debido, mientras que algunos adolescentes y no tan adolescentes le echaban ojo a Rukia, y esta ni cuenta, mientras que un pelirrojo y un pelinaranja mataban con la mirada a todos los que la veían de una manera no muy sana.

-Bien y ahora ¿A dónde vamos?-detuvo su caminar la morena después de caminar hasta la mitad del centro comercial-¿A dónde quieres ir, Renji?-miro al pelirrojo, tenia que complacerlo hasta que quite la cara de idiota por lo de Kiki.

-¿Eh? Pues no se… ¿a comer?-dijo lo primero que se le vino en la mente, ya que veía comida por todo lado.

-¿Ah? Bueno…si quieres-ahora que lo pensaba no habían comida nada en todo el día, dándose cuenta que su estomago pedía comida. Se dirigieron a unos de los restaurantes de comida rápida, pidieron y después de esperar unos minutos fueron a comer en una de las mesas del lugar, hablaron mientras comían, de todo lo que pasaba en la Sociedad de Almas y ahí, en el mundo humano. Mientras el pelinaranja como todo humano shinigami sustituto también debía alimentarse, se fue a pedir su comida, sin despegar la mirada a la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos.

-Espere a que le llamemos, señor-dijo el que lo estaba atendiendo, asintió y suspiro, era mejor esperar ahí para que no digan su nombre en voz alta. Una persona sospechosa llamo al chico que atendía al pelinaranja le dijo algunas cosas el muchacho asintió y se fue al igual que la persona. El chico pelinaranja veía detenidamente a Rukia _"¿Y porque mierda debo estar mirándola asi? Ha para protegerla ¿entonces no debería estar viendo al idiota de Renji?"_

_-Jejejejejeje te matan los celos mi Rey_-una voz muy conocida interrumpió los pensamientos del shinigami.

-_No estoy para tus tonterías, no molestes_-dijo frustrado por el Shirosaki.- _¡Y no estoy celoso! _

El chico peliblanco levanto los hombros sin importancia- _Si, no me crees no me creas, pero se que es verdad además-_dijo mientras desaparecía poco a poco-_Todo Rey necesita una Reina y si el Rey no se da cuenta de lo que en verdad siente el caballo la atrapara-_desapareció por completo.

_-¡Já! como si yo estuviera celoso, y ni entiendo esas palabras...tonterías, además yo…-_una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Señor Kurosaki! ¡Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Su pedido esta listo! ¡Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Ichigo Kuro…!- llamo el chico que había atendido a Ichigo, pero este le agarro la camisa y lo mato con la mirada.

-¡Cállate estupido ¿no ves que estoy aquí?-si, Ichigo Kurosaki no estaba de buen humor, miro hacia la mesa de Renji y Rukia, por suerte no se dieron cuenta, al parecer solo se rieron de algo que habrá dicho Renji_-Esa sonrisa_-pensó el pelinaraja para si mismo mientras veía a Rukia reí.

-Lo…lo siento, señor, su pedido esta listo-sonrió con nerviosismo, viendo como Ichigo dirigía su mirada de "no jodas, estupido" hacia él.

El pelinaranja solo dio un resoplido agarro la hamburguesa y su bebida, murmuro un "gracias" y se dirigió a "su" arbusto para ver como se seguían riendo los dos shinigamis_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-_pensó

-Ves te lo dije, Rukia-mientras seguía riendo.

-Ya se, ya se Ichigo puede a llegar ser tan idiota-limpiándose las lagrimas de risa-no es buen espía.-después de unos minutos más, pararon de reír.-Bien Renji ¿A dónde más quieres ir?

-Pues...no se-rascándose la nuca.

-¡Oh! me olvidaba, mañana vamos a ir a la casa de verano de Ishida-dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Vamos?-no estaba muy seguro, ya que pensaba que el pelinaranja no iría y su plan fallaría.

-Sip, y no me digas un "no", porque no te voy a poner atención si dices "no"-se paro señalándolo con el dedo

-¡Ya esta bien! ¡Esta bien! deja de señalarme pareces loca-la chica apoyo sus brazos en la mesa, para darle una patada en la espinilla en el proceso.

-Bien vamos-caminando, volteo al ver que el pelirrojo no se movía del asiento y tenia una cara de idiota, esperando a que la chica le diga a donde iban a ir, suspiro, si que estaba rodeada de tontos, podría ser mala influencia, tal vez se le quede lo tonto, agito su cabeza para ya no irse por las ramas- Vamos, no tienes ropa de baño, ni yo asi que vamos a comprar uno-se acerco a él para jalarlo del cuello de la camisa, saliendo del lugar de los restaurantes. Rukia caminaba arrastrando a su amigos, volteaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, se detenía, avanzaba, se paraba, miraba, retrocedía, avanzaba, mientras arrastraba a un pelirrojo con nauseas de tantas vueltas que la chica daba.

-Hmmm…etto ¿Rukia?-la llamo con miedo, al ver la cara de frustración de su amiga, eso indicaba que no te la acercaras a mas de mil metros, pero por mala suerte de él la tenia a unos centímetros, el cuello de su camisa ya estaba deforme por el agarre de la morena. Escucho un "¿Hhmm?" proveniente de la morena-¿no sabes donde esta la tienda verdad?-la morena soltó el agarre y suspiro.

-Tú busca por la izquierda y yo por la derecha-camino por la otra dirección. El pelirrojo suspiro y se levanto, era mejor hacerle caso. Mientras que un pelinaranja en "su" otro arbusto veía la escena.

-Pero, si serán idiotas la tienda de ropa de verano estaba frente a ellos-suspiro, si los seguía iba a perder tiempo y energía, aún veía a Rukia caminar como si saltara o bailara, cada paso lo hacia con elegancia, aunque no sea una noble de sangre pura, para él lo era y más, era su diosa de la muerte y su…-_¡Pero mierda estoy pensando, asi de la enana! Mucho tiempo con Keigo, ya me esta afectando"-_se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano. Después de unas vueltas a todo el centro comercial, cada quien por su parte, y otros autogolpes mentales y físicos del pelinaranja, que aun estaba en su arbusto. Los dos shinigamis encontraron denuevo en donde se había separado, Rukia se sentó en un banco y suspiro con cansancio, alzo la vista y vio una maquina conocida, se dirigió a ella, sacando una bebida de la maquina, Renji la siguió.

-¿Qué es esto?-viendo la extraña maquina

-Es una maquina de sodas, pones dinero elijes una bebida y te lo da-dijo con orgullo mirando la bebida que había sacado.

-¿Y que bebida es la que tienes ahí?-señalo la lata verde que estaba en las manos de las morena.

-Mountain Dew* es mi favorita, sabe a piña y a limón, me la "invito" Ichigo cuando vinimos por aquí a comprar algo de Yuzu-sonrió recordando. El pelinaranja que estaba ya en otro arbusto mas cerca a ellos, escucho lo que dijo la morena y sonrió también al recordar ese día.

_Flash back_

_POV Ichigo_

_Después de que Yuzu me encargo un postre de la panadería del centro comercial, me tuve que llevar a la enana conmigo, por insistente y para colmo Yuzu y Karin estaba de su lado, por suerte el viejo no estaba para "convencerme" de llevarla, de todas formas la iba a llevar solo que me encanta hacerla rabiar. Era la primera vez que Rukia iba a un centro comercial, parecía una niña, viendo todo, preguntando de todo también, compramos el postre de Yuzu, vi en su cara una desilusión al parecer aun no quería irse, y debía de admitirlo yo tampoco, le agarre de la mano y la arrastre hasta el cine, la mire de reojo y estaba sonrojada, se veía tan tierna daba ganas de besarla, y ahí estaba mis pensamientos otra vez, sacudí la cabeza golpeándome con la otra mano…espera ¿con la otra mano? Ahora entendí porque Rukia estaba sonrojada, me percate que las personas a nuestro alrededor nos veían y susurraban, para después sonreírnos, solté su mano lenta y delicadamente, sonrojándome también al igual que ella. Después de la película la invite un helado, ya que el viejo no me daba lo suficiente para invitarle otra cosa, camínanos por todas las tiendas, estaba cansado de caminar, vi una maquina muy conocida y me acerque sacando una bebida, la abrí y le di un sorbo, no te la mirada curiosa de rukia en mi y después en la maquina._

_-Ne Ichigo ¿Qué es esto?-como lo supuse otra pregunta más._

_-Es una maquina de sodas, pones dinero elijes una bebida y te lo da-le señale cada parte, porque si no iba a sacar de nose donde, su block y dibujar esos apestosos conejos, si se lo decía a si no mas. Sentí su mirada en mi, tan penetrante, tuve una descarga eléctrica, trate de actuar con normalidad-¿Qué?-voltee a verla._

_-¿Me das?-me dijo con un tono raro, no era el meloso que usa en el instituto era más, normal._

_-No-como no perderme la oportunidad de molestarla y di otro sorbo delante de sus narices, después sentí una presión en mi pie, esa maldita me había pisado, si que tenia fuerza por más enana que sea, no era como las chicas que he conocido, mientras me sobaba mi pie dañado me quito la bebido y se lo tomo con normalidad, la pequeñaja._

_-Gracias-sonrió después de satisfacer su sed, agarre denuevo la bebida y la tome. Me di cuenta de que ella también había tomado de la misma, sin limpiar la abertura, desvié la mirada, me había sonrojado denuevo, maldición, espero que no se de cuenta también que nos dimos un beso indirectamente. Tuve que cambiar de tema rápidamente, al verla de reojo también estaba media sonrojada ¡Maldición! Se dio cuenta._

_-Será mejor que vallamos a casa, Yuzu necesitara su…-¡Oh por Kami, el postre! ¿Dónde lo deje? ¡Yuzu me va a matar! ¡Aunque parezca dulce cuando se molesta o se meten con su postre da más miedo que Byakuya! Sentí algo calido y suave en mi mano, voltee y vi Rukia con un leve sonrojo pero aun asi me estaba sonriendo._

_-Vamos a buscarlo, pero me deberás otra Mountain Dew*-me dijo sin desconectar nuestra mirada, le devolví la sonrisa, entrelace mis dedos con los de ella y fuimos a buscarlo._

_Después de una hora de búsqueda, fuimos a comprar otro postre, por suerte Yuzu no se enojo, pero tuve otra de las comunes peleas con el viejo al llegar tan tarde y después insinuar algo de Rukia y yo, le di una buena paliza y me fui a comer._

_Fin de flashback_

-¿Rukia?-el pelirrojo pasó su mano delante del rostro de la morena al ver que esta no estaba en este mundo si no en la "Luna de Paita"-¿Rukia?-la llamo otra vez agitando sus dos manos por si cara- ¡Rukia!-le dio un pequeño empujón en la mejilla de la morena.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Si, aló?-respondió la shinigami al "aterrizar" en la tierra, digo al interrumpir su recuerdo.

-Que la tienda esta ahí-señalo la tienda que estaba alado de la maquina, la morena dirigió su mirada, a donde señalaba el chico, frunció el seño se acabo la bebida de un sorbo lo tiro al basurero encestando, y se fue a la batalla digo a buscar lo que quería buscar, un traje de baño. Entraron, la tienda estaba dividida en dos partes, el primer piso para hombres y el segundo para mujeres.

-Bien tu busca por aquí, mientras yo me voy arriba-se dirigió hacia las escaleras, el pelirrojo asintió y se fue a buscar. Después de…una…dos…tres...si, señoras y señores…tres horas. Rukia bajo ya con se prenda elegida, vio a Renji durmiendo con una bolsa a su lado, lo llamo y nada, lo llamo otra vez y nada, ya se estaba cansando, le golpeo en la cara con las tiras de su bikini despertándolo de una vez.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Maldición Rukia y ahora que hice?- levantándose de golpe acariciando su mejilla, que tenia marcas rojas.

-Te llamo y nada-puso sus brazos en forma de jarra.

-Te he estado esperando 3 horas, no molestes-Rukia quiso responderle pero, todo lo que estaba haciendo era por él-"solo unas horas más y ya, cálmate Rukia"

-Bien, acompáñame a pagar-sonrió con un tic en sus ojos. Pagaron y empezaron a salir, el pelinaranja que también se había quedado en su "otro" arbusto escucho las voces del sus amigos, se despertó y se fue a otro arbusto.

-Ne Rukia ¿Qué hora es?-dijo robándose los ojos, mientras bostezaba.

-Hmmm, a ver-saco su celular y vio la hora-las 10 de la noche.

Renji se despertó por completo-¡Las 10 de la noche! ¡Ay no, Kisuke me va a matar!

-¿pero de que…?-no pudo continuar ya que el pelirrojo le había tomado del brazo y se había ido volando, digo corriendo mientras Rukia flotaba-¿Tanto miedo le tienes?-rió

-No sabes, lo que son capaces esos demonios-una descarga eléctrica recorrió su columna al recordad el acuerdo con Kisuke y esos demonios. Mientras Ichigo veía la nube de polvo que había dejado el pelirrojo, le entendía, conocía bien a Urahara y a esos demonios. Supuso que Rukia lo dejaría ahí y después iría a la casa, estaba cansado pero estaba orgulloso de su trabajo no le habían descubierto, en verdad era un buen detective.

Llego a casa, todo estaba vació, no estaban los demás pero se sentía vació sin Rukia, se dio una ducha y se cambio para después tirarse a la cama, aun no quería dormir hasta escuchar los pasos de la shinigami, escucho su celular sonar. – "Hey hey te están llamando, hey hey te están llamando, Chappy y Rukia-chan te avisan que te esa llamando, contesta IChi! IChiiiii!"-maldición esa enana, había estado jugando con su celular, pero no era la misma voz que el ringtone de Rukia, era su voz, ella lo había grabado, sonrió- Hey hey te están llamando, hey hey te están llamando, Chappy y…-contestó.

-Oi, Ichigo, solo te llamo para que sepas que me quedare aquí en la tienda de Urahara-si, ahora si su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Y?-trato de sonar lo más normal que pudo.

-Solo te digo, para que después no me vengas con tus sermones ¡Baka!-si, la había hecho enojar-nos vemos-dijo fríamente

-Rukia, yo…-ya era tarde la chica ya había colgado, suspiro.

Por otro lado una morena ya en su cuarto, había colgado el teléfono, suspiro después de ellos-baka…-murmuro, recostándose en su cama.

Continuara….

…oooo…ooo…ooo…..ooo…ooo…..ooo…..oo

*Mountain Dew, bebida de la compañía PepsiCo. Pero creo que ya no hay mas de ellas T-T era mi bebida favorita

Bueno espero que les haya gustado...ahora tengo mi meta bien clara!

Wajajajaja

Espero actualizar rápido…y lo are ese es mi destino -3- jo Ale que profundo…jejeje lo se lose…n-n… eh mejor no me hagan caso, estoy media mal del coco

Sip, Ichi con tantos golpes que le han dado, es más despistado que yo xD

Cielos no se que mas decirles mi cerebro ya se fundió con todo lo que me he esforzado.

Grito a los lejos(que suenan parecidos a los de Rukia e Ichi): Perezosa! Mentirosa!

Ale: jooo me descubrieron -3-…bueh en fin

Mejor no les aburro y les dejo xD…seguro ya les tengo hartas

Les deseo mucha suerte a todas y a todos (aunque creo que ningún hombre lea mi fic, ni mi Takeshi baka)…y más a May-chan (Mayy Kia-chan) démosle unos fuertes aplausos que recién ha publicado su primer fic! Vallan a leer n-n

Vamos a apoyarla…si señor!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi… ¿El mar une a las personas?

Sayonara…bye bye...adiós...adivederchi (o como se escriba), wohala!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hey! Para mi esto es lo antes posible, gomen ne me dio un patatús y se me fue la inspiración, pero….Ya volvio!**

Honto ni arigatou: **Shinigami055 **(Aawww gracias! Y no te preocupes si no tienes nada que decir me alegro que me dejaras un review! n3n)** alessandra08** (Gracias por pasarte denuevo por aquí, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo) **Sakura-Jeka** (Espero que este capitulo te guste, y si Ichi se quedaría pidiendo limosna en una esquina de la Sociedad de Almas si trabaja de detective, si, será recompensadísimo, gracias por tu gran apoyo n-n) **metitus **(Hasta Ren-kun se da cuenta y estos para nada xD no importa si no dejaste review en los antiguos capítulos, espero que los dejes en los demás, mil gracias por tu apoyo) **maaR-418** (Tu pervertida imaginación y la mía, saldrán volando mas allá que la Sociedad de Almas y el Hueco Mundo, al infinito y mas allá, no te preocupes seremos recompensadas al igual que Ichi :D gracias por tu review y apoyo) **maika-ai** (Lo se Ichi se queda en bancarrota y en harapos :L siendo detective, espero tu review extenso x3...gracias) **Mayy kia-chan**(Maaaaaaaaaay-channn! Kawaii kawaii Kawaiiii! Gracias por dejarme un review, awww ahora si puedes y me dejas en todos un review ¿eh? -3-…y no te preocupes para eso soy tu amiga, May-chan...arigatou n-n) **Yuri Reed **(Aaaaaww gracias n-n y tomo en cuenta todos, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo)

Gracias también a los que leyeron pero no dejaron su review n-n espero que se animen y me dejen uno, onegai =D…gracias también a mi Takeshi-kun que aunque el muy baka no le mis fics ¬3¬, me ayuda siempre n-n.

Bueno no los distraigo mas y empiecen a leer…

**Declaimer: Todo Bleach es de Tite-sama, solo esperamos que las Ichirukistas lleguen a dominar un puesto, para trabajar con él y poner IchiRuki xD**

Advertencia: Puede tener Ooc de algunos personajes quedan advertidos.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_Flashback_

Capitulo 4: ¿El mar une a las personas?

_Escuchaba unas campanas-Pero que ¿en donde estoy?-se quejaba el shinigami sustituto-¿Qué…por qué tengo un smoking?-mientras estiraba el traje negro._

_-Guarda silencio Kurosaki-un susurro de una voz fría a lado de él, lo llamo._

_-¿Bya…Byakuya?-¿y ahora que hacia él con smoking?-Oi, Byakuya ¿en donde estam…?-su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando una luz dorada proyectó a una pareja, en medio de todo, la luz lo cegó pero cuando su visión se mejoro, abrió los ojos en par en par al ver…_

_-Usted Abarai Renji ¿acepta a la teniente Kuchiki Rukia como su futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla…hasta que la muerte los separe?-Ichigo aun seguía en shock su mente solo tenia un propósito: matar a Renji sobre todas las cosas y llevarte a la novia muy lejos de la civilización._

_-Si, acepto-sonriendo a Rukia, y viendo de reojo a Ichigo._

_-Y usted Kuchiki Rukia ¿acepta al capitán Abarai Renji como su futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo…hasta que la muerte los separe?-Ichigo le decía mentalmente a Rukia-Di que no di que no, por favor, Rukia di que no._

_Rukia miro a los ojos de Ichigo antes de contestar-…Si, acepto_

_-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- Ichigo aun sentía la mirada de Rukia en él, pero no se podía mover, parecía una estatua y no podía auricular ninguna palabra, sentía como los gritos se quedaban en su garganta y lo quemaba.-Bien, entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Ichigo vio como Renji agarraba el cuello de la morena y acercaba sus labios, poco a poco…_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, RUKIA!- se levanto de su cama, jadeaba y estaba sudando, vio el escritorio, las campanas al parecer era su alarma-solo…solo fue una pesadilla-susurro-Espera...-miro su reloj-¡Maldición!-se escucho por toda la casa, por no decir toda Karakura. Salto de la cama, se fue al baño, se ducho, se cambio puso cualquier cosa en su mochila, y salio de la casa, ya eran las 10 de la mañana.

Después de correr "unas" cuantas cuadras, vio la casa de Ishida, a Inoue, Chad, Ishida, el carro que los llevaría, pero no veía a "esas" dos personas que faltaban, se acerco a ellos, recuperando el aliento-Lo siento me quede dormido-_por culpa de esa enana y la piña esa no pude dormir_-se respondió a si mismo.

-Si, ya nos dimos cuenta-saludo el pelinegro acomodándose sus lentes-Te hemos esperado mucho tiempo, Kurosaki.

-Ohaio, Kurosaki-kun…hhmm etto ¿y Kuchiki-san?-La mayoría de veces Inoue tenia que quedarse callada y esta era una de esas.

-Pues ella…-se detuvo al ver que los demás no le ponían atención y miraban detrás de él.

-Sentimos llegar tarde-se escucho la voz de la morena, que aun estaba agarrando del cuello de la camisa de Renji.

-No te preocupes Kuchiki-san, no hemos esperado mucho le calmo el chico con lentes-Ichigo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Gracias, Ishida-miro a Renji, y lo sacudió, aun estaba cansado después de lo de ayer y hoy. Si, al parecer Kisuke Urahara lo castigo como siempre, limpiando y cocinando, esa mañana cuando Rukia despertó estaba barriendo el campo de entrenamiento, y como todos sabes, todo es tierra, ahí calculen cuanto se abra demorado. Pero gracias a su salvadora, rescato al pelirrojo de las manos del malo mago Urahara y sus demonios, Jinta y Ururu. Amenazo a Urahara con los derechos de los shinigamis y se llevo al pelirrojo de la tienda de Urahara.

-Será mejor irnos de una vez, se nos hizo muy tarde-entrando al carro como piloto, Chad de cómo copiloto, y los demás atrás, Rukia, Renji, Inoue e Ichigo, de ese orden. Ya que al parecer iba ha estar a lado de la morena pero el pelirrojo le empujó y se metió a la camioneta antes que él.

Todo el camino hacia la casa privada de verano de la familia Ishida, el ambiente estaba tenso, ninguno de los dos conocidos se peleaban como normalmente lo hacían, Renji sonreía de oreja a oreja como el Grinch, viendo como su plan salía a la perfección-_Después de una tormenta, llega la paz_-recordó las palabras que alguien le había dicho.

¿Porque miraba al mar? O más bien ¿Por qué estaba molesta? miro de reojo a Ichigo, también estaba de ese humor al igual que ella, mientras veía a Inoue hablar con él, resopló y volvió a ver el mar, estaban apunto de llegar.

Inoue ya no trataba de hablar con el pelinaranja, todo el camino había estado tratando de hablar con él, pero este solo le respondía con un "aja" afirmativamente o negativamente.

Ichigo suspiro, por fin inoue le dejo de hablar de el paisaje, del clima o de cómo estaba. Estaba con un humor de perros pero mejor no descargarle toda su furia a su amiga, ella no tenía la culpa de su humor, en cambio el pelirrojo, la tenia completamente, miro a Rukia de reojo, estaba frunciendo el seño, pero aun asi se veía hermosa con los rayos de sol y el aire que entraba de su ventana que hacían mover sus cabellos color azabache, otra vez con esos pensamientos, volteo hacia su ventana y se golpeo con ella sin, que nadie se diera cuenta, por fin habían llegado.

Bajaron del carro y entraron a la bella casa.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Ishida- tenemos toda la casa para nosotros, tomen cualquier habitación menos las del segundo piso-dijo mientras iba con Chad a dejar las cosas en la cocina.

-Ne, Kuchiki-san vamos a cambiarnos, para ir a la playa-dijo una entusiasta Inoue, mientras la arrastraba hacia los cuartos.

El ambiente se puso más y mas tenso al quedar solo los dos shinigamis, Ichigo emanaba un aura que hasta el mismo Yamamoto se podría a temblar de miedo y a chuparse el dedo como un bebe. Renji sabia que su plan iba a ser arriesgado, solo que pensó que no iba ser tan arriesgado, trago saliva, si que Ichigo cuando lo enojas daba miedo, y mucho. –Eh…Bueno, yo me voy a la playa-salio disparado hacia del lugar. El pelinaranja resopló, era mejor calmarse, se fue detrás del pelirrojo.

Todos los chicos ya estaban en la arena, Chad arreglaba las cosas para la comida y Uryuu le ayudaba, mientras que Ichigo, ya más calmado estaba tomando sol junto con Renji.

-Lo siento por demorar-se disculpo Inoue, captando la atención de los chicos menos de dos que estaban "tomando" sol.

-Eh…no…no te preocupes Inoue-san-dijo Ishida sonrojado, al ver a la chica en un bikini naranja con amarrillo-te ves bien-Chad afirmó también.

-Gracias chicos-dijo la pelinaranja sonrojada, había comprado ese bikini para ese día y que el pelinaranja le dijera algo, pero este siguió tomando sol.

-Si que lo idiota, puede contagiar-se escucho otra voz acercándose, los dos pelirrojos se levantaron y la vieron, quedándose más idiotas de lo que según ella eran, al verla con ese bikini azul con adornos blancos y una blusa blanca que le llegaba al muslo- A quien se le ocurre broncearse con la sombrilla en ellos, si serán idiotas-cruzándose de brazos al frente de ellos-¿Qué tengo monos en la cara y el cuerpo o que?-¡Por kami! ¡¿Por qué existían las hormonas? ¡¿O porque tenían tantas? Se sonrojaron al máximo al observar más de cerca las finas piernas de Rukia, Ishida y Chad rieron en silencio, mientras Inoue seguía sin entender nada y Rukia aun no entendía ¿Cómo estaban rojos si ni siquiera les había caído el sol? Si, a veces se el pegaba lo Inoue.

-Te ves bien, Kuchiki-san-hablo Ishida, Chad afirmó denuevo.

-Si, es verdad-comento Renji, Rukia se sentó a lado de él, Ichigo aun no podía auricular ninguna palabra, solo pudo mover su cabeza hacia el mar y recostarse otra vez. Ya eran las 2 y media de la tarde o sea hora de almorzar, Chad había estado siendo de chef con ayuda de Ishida, Rukia había tenido alejada a Inoue, paseando por toda la playa, mientras que Renji dormía un poco al igual que Ichigo.

Terminaron de comer y aun seguían hablando, renji a veces le susurraba a Rukia y esta solo sonreía, cosa que el pelinaranja no paso por alto, todos ayudaron a guardar todo, para después relajarse.

Inoue se puso a solearse, Ishida estaba a su lado leyendo y Chad…bueno estaba ahí nomás viendo como dos pelirrojos y una morena peleaban en la orilla.

-¡Boom! ¡Ja! ¡Tu castillo fue derrotado!-dijo el pelinaranja al tirar una bomba de arena al castillo que tanto había estado trabajando la shinigami.

-¡Si, serás idiota!-dijo furiosa, al ver como Ichigo se mataba de risa al frente de sus narices-date por muerto, Kurosaki-murmuro fríamente como la voz de Byakuya, seguro estaría orgullosa de ella, el chico dejo de reír y trago saliva al ver como esa fierecilla se tiraba hacia a él. Renji veía con miedo la escena, pero le tenía más temor a Rukia-¿y tú que miras? Porqué no hiciste nada mientras que el idiota este tiraba esa bomba-al pelirrojo se le erizo la piel, al ver a Rukia y después su castillo Chappy que estaba destruido, aunque antes parecía destruido-acaso quieres terminar así?-señalo al chico pelinaranja que estaba debajo de ella con una montaña de arena en la boca.

El pelirrojo solo movió los labios algo como –Rukia, tonta, el plan-la morena pestañó un par de veces para acordarse el plan, se le había olvidado.-Renji-se tiro a él, abrazándolo, Ichigo escupió toda la arena y se sentó viendo como la morena se pegaba al pelirrojo, sentía la ira invadir su cuerpo denuevo-porque no me lo dijiste antes idiota-susurro para que el pelinaranja no escuchara nada.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo digas si estabas encima de él?-murmuro con el mismo tono de voz, la chica le dio un golpe en el abdomen y se separo.

-Ne los reto a ir nadando hasta esa isla y volver-señalo al mar y a lo lejos se veía una pequeña islita-los que lleguen en segundo y tercer puesto le deben un helado al primero ¿bien?-los dos shinigamis se vieron, y después asintieron, posesionándose alado de la chica- en sus marcas…a la cuenta de 3… ¡1, 2, 3!-dijo velozmente la chica mientras salía disparada hacia el mar.

-¡Hey eso es trampa!-gritaron los dos mientras corrían al mar, detrás de ella. La morena solo sonrió mientras respiraba hondo para zambullirse en las profundidades del mar. Obviamente la ruta desde la orilla hasta la isla no era corta, era más larga que las distancias que recorrían los nadadores profesionales de las olimpiadas, Renji e Ichigo estaban muy empatados. Y Renji le jala el tobillo ¡Oh! No ahora es Ichigo quien le jala el tobillo. Rukia aun sigue llevando la delantera, y detrás de ella están los competidores Abarai Renji y Kurosaki Ichigo que pelan por el segundo puesto, pero todos saben el verdadero premio el helado pero en el fondo de eso todos saben la verdad, si señoras y señores al parecer, estos dos pelean por algo mas que unos helado ¿Qué será?, están muy parejos damas y caballeros, ya casi llegando a la meta y en primer lugar llega Rukia, lanzándose en la arena mientras recuperaba el aliento, veamos como van los otros competidores, están muy parejos, pero ¡Que es esto! Renji a pasado a Ichigo ¡Ah no! Ichigo ha tomado su lugar denuevo, pero ahora están cabeza a cabeza denuevo esto se pone interesante señoras, damas, caballeros, niños, adolescentes, shinigamis, vizards, hollows, espadas, espera me salí de la historia, sigamos ya casi llegan solo un poco mas un poco mas y el parecer es… ¡Es!...un empate.

Al llegar a la orilla, Renji se tira en la arena a lado de Rukia, al igual que Ichigo, estaban recuperando el aliento.

-Hey, eso…eso no se vale enana-murmuro aun jadeando el pelinaranja

-Si, Ichigo tiene razón, eres una tramposa

La morena se sentó y los miro, sonrió-Quien dice que esto a acabado-se reincorporo- Es de ida y de vuelta-corrió denuevo hacia el mar.

-¡¿De donde saca esta enana tantas energías?-dio un salto el pelinaranja

-Y a mi que me dices, aun me sorprende-levantándose también de un salto para seguir a la morena al igual que el pelinaranja.

Y otra vez la lucha, entre estos dos competidores, como era de esperar la Kuchiki llego en primer lugar, dando un salto de felicidad antes de caer en la arena. -¡Rukia!-corrieron los dos pelirrojos al ver la chica caer, les dolía los músculos pero no les importaba.

-Hey, al perecer, tendré dos helados-sonrió, jadeando

Ichigo solo frunció el seño, Renji la tomo de la cintura y la cargo-baka-murmuro el pelirrojo, la morena solo rodeo sus brazos por el cuello del chico, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla.

-Sshhh, calma, calma perdedor-rió, dejando caer su mano en el hombro mojado del chico-_Si que actúa bien, aun cansada_-pensó el pelirrojo, al ver de reojo al pelinaranja fruncir más el seño, después miro a la chica esta lo veía con un ojo abierto, haciendo una seña para que le siga la corriente.-Bien Rukia, será mejor que te deje recostada en la toalla.

-Pero, no me pusiste bloqueador, baka-murmuro, los rostros de Renji e Ichigo se pusieron rojos, el primero por la vergüenza y porque su imaginación le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, y el segundo estaba rojo por la ira, rabia, furia, y tenia sed…sed venganza, nadie le pondría bloqueador a Rukia, nadie solo él y nadie más que ÉL podría tocar esa nívea y blanca piel ¡SOLO ÉL!- _¡PERO QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO!-_ahora ya no estaba rojo solo por rabia e ira sino que estaba rojo por imaginarse a él deslizando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la morena y no solo sus manos- _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MATAR TANTO HOLLOWS, DAÑAN EL CEREBRO! ¡MATAR TANTO HOLLOWS, DAÑAN EL CEREBRO! ¡MATAR TANTO HOLLOWS, DAÑAN EL CEREBRO!_-pensó, gritándose a si mismo el pelinaranja, mientras se golpeaba las cabeza con sus puños. Renji y rukia que ya estaban dándole la espalda al chico, lo vieron de reojo, y chocaron palmas.-_No se porque, pero me siento… ¿feliz? ¿Eufórica? No sabría como decirlo, pero al ver asi a Ichigo, siento algo en mi pecho…pe… ¡pero que estas diciendo Rukia! Todo esto lo haces por Renji, si, por él, nada mas mírale la cara de alegría y... ¿orgullo? Bueno al menos ya se olvido de Kiki_-pensó la morena ya recostada en la toalla.

-Y bien Rukia ¿Dónde esta el bloqueador?-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba alado de la morena, se escucho como un caño abierto, voltearon a ver al chico pelinaranja que estaba dándoles la espalda y al parecer estaba con una, no, con las dos manos en el rostro- Oi ¿y ahora que tienes Ichigo?

-¿Estas bien, Kurosaki-kun?-pregunto la pelinaranja que estaba sentada junto con ellos, al igual que Chad e Ishida que solo miraban al chico.

-hhmm-respondió afirmativamente-voy…me voy adentro de la casa, el calor me afectó un poco-entro con gran velocidad a la casa dándoles la espalda a sus amigos, aun con las manos en el rostro. Ni bien entro se fue directo al baño y se encerró.

-Maldición-se quejo- Tanto tiempo junto con Keigo y también me esta afectando la cabeza (N/A: Si, claro Ichi lo que digas)-se lavo la cara, por la "pequeña" hemorragia nasal que había tenido antes por pensar…bueno, ejem, como decirlo mas suave…Oh! Por pensar con cosas indebidas y no apto para niños ni para los que sufren de paro cardiaco, en la morena que estaba allá con los demás- Y tan solo ver, esa mirada, esos ojos, esas piernas, su rostro, su piel..¡Argh! ¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez!-se lavo por segunda vez el rostro.

-_Tsk, quien lo diría…con esas ideas sacas del negocio a todas las empresas pornográficas del país, no, no solo del país sino del mundo, no, eso tampoco, de la Sociedad de Almas y del Hueco Mundo también_-se escuchó una conocida y molesta voz en su cabeza_-¡Imagínate, mi Rey, seriamos millonarios!_

-¡Y tú que te metes en mi cabeza, sal esas cosas son mías!-le regaño a Shirosaki- Además, ni muerto vendo mis ideas, solo son para mi y para Rukia…-pensó- ¡Argh! ¡Estupido ¿vez lo que me haces decir?

_-Yo no te he dicho nada para que pienses cosas con mi Reina, tu solito lo haces_-iba desapareciendo la voz poco a poco-_pero apúrate mi Rey que ya quiero verte en acción, con todas tus ideas-_el shinigami se sonrojo por lo mencionado de su hollow, teniendo otra "pequeña" hemorragia nasal.

-Serás… ¡Oye! ¡No he terminado contigo! -pero Hichigo ya se había ido-HABLAR CON TU HOLLOW TE DAÑA LA CABEZA, HABLAR CON TU HOLLOW TE DAÑA LA CABEZA, HABLAR CON TU HOLLOW TE DAÑA LA CABEZA- se repetía constantemente.

-Kurosaki, asi que… ¿ya te volviste completamente loco?-se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-No jodas, Ishida-dijo escuchando los pasos desapareciendo de la casa, se lavó por tercera y última vez, por ahora, el rostro. Se seco y salio del baño, y de la casa, para ir junto con los demás. Llego y vio a Rukia, ya con el bloqueador en su cuerpo, la ira invadió su cuerpo, se percato de que le estaba poniendo bloqueador a otra persona, eso era el colmo… ¡Rukia, SU Rukia le estaba poniendo bloqueador al idiota y aprovechado de Renji_!-Espera espera, retrocedamos… ¿MI Rukia?... ¿desde cuando es mía?, bueno aun no lo es pero dentro de poco yo y ella… ¡Pero que coño estoy pensando!_-se peleaba mentalmente, otra vez, el shinigami sustituto-_LAS IDIOTESES DEL VIEJO TE AFECTA LA MENTE, LAS IDIOTESES DEL VIEJO TE AFECTA LA MENTE,_

_LAS IDIOTESES DEL VIEJO TE AFECTA LA MENTE_- se repetía

-¿Kurosaki-kun ya estas mejor?-le saco de sus pensamientos la voz de la chica con grandes y exagerados atributos.

-¿eh?-no dando su presencia y la de los demás-si, si, estoy mejor, gra…

-Ru…Rukia, por ahí no-el pelinaranja volteo inmediatamente, al reconocer la voz y el nombre, que pronunciaba.

-¿Acaso tienes cosquillas?-se burlo la morena, el pelirrojo asintió asustado, y empezando a sudar frió mientras la pelinegra bajaba sus manos para empezar a mover sus dedos por su estomago-¡Ataque de cosquillas!-grito la señal de guerra mientras movía sus dedos, y el pelirrojo lloraba de risa. Un aura maligna volvía a aparecer, proviniendo del pelinaranja que veía.

_-¡¿Se supone que esos ataques eran entre nosotros?-_pensó- _¡las manos de Rukia solo me tienen que tocar a mí!_

_-Ya empezó otra vez_-murmuraron no solo Shirosaki, si no Zangetsu

_Flashback_

_No sabia como estaba encima de ella, moviendo sus manos encima de su estomago, haciéndola reír, y él sonreía mientras veía su rostro, que tenia lagrimas producto a sus cosquillas._

_-Ichi…jajajajaja…ya…yaaajajajaja-con todas sus fuerzas, lo empujo quedando encima de él, respiraba agitadamente-ahora…ahora es mi turno, baka-sonrió, mientras bajaba sus manos hasta el estomago del chico, haciendo lo mismo que él estaba haciendo con ella, él chico no paraba de reír, le había agarrado por sorpresa, se movía, tratando parar a la chica y tratando también de no hacerle daño con los movimientos, tenia lagrimas en la orilla de sus ojos producto de la risa, en un movimiento que izo, lanzo a la morena a la cama, quedando se encima de ella muy cerca, sentían el aliento del otro chocar con en sus labios, era muy tentador, su mirada se perdía en la del otro, Ichigo empezó a acercar su rostro ala de la morena, rozando sus labios con la de la morena que ansiaba la caricia, abrieron poco a poco la boca para degustar el sabor del otro, pero un sonido en la escalera hizo que se separan de golpe._

_-¡Ichiiiiiigooooo!-su voz sonó por toda la casa, abriendo con fuerzas la puerta de la habitación del chico- ¿eh?- parpadeo un par de veces, por no decir muchas al ver a su hijo a un extremo de la cama ocultando su rostro con su pelo y en el otro extremo estaba su tercera hija ocultando su rostro, también, con su mechón que caía en medio de su rostro. El rostro del mayor de los Kurosaki se iluminó, abrió la boca lleno de felicidad- ¡Maaasaaaa…!-lo único que vio Ishin, fue como la mirada de su hijo, que tenia el rostro color carmín y después lo único que vio fue un puño directo a su rostro, y de ahí, cayó inconciente._

_Fin de flashback_

Un golpe hizo reaccionar al pelinaranja- ¡Au! ¡¿Idiota porque hiciste eso?-dijo sobándose la nuca.

-Te hemos estado hablando, Kurosaki, y al parecer esa es la única forma de traerte a la realidad es dándote un golpe-se arreglo los lentes-con razón, Kuchiki-san siempre lo hace.

-Idiota-murmuro-Bueno ya ¿Qué quieres, Ishida?

-La fogata ya esta lista, comemos y nos vamos antes de que anochezca- señalo detrás de su espalda a todos ya reunidos.

-Eh…bue...bueno-dijo extrañado_-¿acaso no estaba viendo a Renji siendo atacado por Rukia, hacia unos minutos atrás? ¿Tan rápido paso el tiempo?-_siguiendo a Ishida con los demás

-_También, que te perdiste en tu recuerdo con mi reina, mi rey_-rió Shirosaki

_-¡Ay ya cállate!-_se golpeo la cabeza.

-Cielos, Ichigo a veces me preocupas-le dijo la morena comiendo lo ultimo que le quedaba de marshmallow que había estado calentando en la fogata, se había pegado en sus dedos, un poco de esa masa blanca y dulce, el chico veía como la morena chupaba sus dedos mientras se relamía los labios a cada probada que daba, el pelinaranja veía la escena hipnotizado, sacudió la cabeza- _EL SOL AFECTA TU CABEZA EL SOL AFECTA TU CABEZA_

-_Ya no hay tanto sol, mi rey_-hablo otra vez Hichigo

_-¡Tu te callas, igual el sol hace mal a la cabeza!-_peleaba con su hollow internamente.

-Ten Kurosaki-kun-le llamo la pelinaranja extendiéndole un palo con un marshmallow en la punta.

-¿eh? Gra…gracias Inoue-tartamudeo el chico colocando el dulce al fuego, no paso desapercibido por la morena, que frunció el seño al ver a Inoue con Ichigo.

-Ten, Rukia-la chica giro su cabeza a la voz que lo llamaba y vio al pelirrojo extendiéndole un poco del dulce blanco. La morena miro el dulce y se lo metió a la boca junto con una parte de los dedos de Renji que sostenían el dulce, el pelirrojo se sonrojo. Ichigo los veía de reojo con el seño fruncido mientras maldecía a los dedos del pelirrojo y al pelirrojo mismo. Ya se las vería con él- _¿Por qué por ver como coqueteaba con Rukia? Porque he estado molesto todo el día ¿Por qué Rukia ya no me pone tanta atención? ¿Ellos tendrán algo? ¿Y si tiene algo que? A mi que me interesa_-se enojo más- _¿y porque pienso cosas inapropiadas con la enana?..._

-…Ichigo-la morena lo llamó

_-… ¿Porqué me da ganas de matar a Renji o a cualquiera que se hacer que a ella? ¿Por qué quiero ser el único que tiene que estar con ella? El único que la mire, que pelee con ella, que la toque de vez en cuando aunque quiero tocarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, be…_

-¡Ichigo!-Grito la morena

-¡Argh! ¡¿Qué por un demonio?-se levanto moviendo el palo que tenia en las manos haciendo que el dulce sumamente quemado, para no decir ardiendo, salía volando, todos vieron como se elevaba en el aire y caía en la cabeza del pelinaranja- ¡Maldición!-grito mientras iba corriendo al mar, esa cosa quemaba con un demonio. Después de unos "cuantos" minutos regreso, pero ya no estaban ahí y ya habían apagado la fogata, levanto la vista y ahí vio a la morena, que lo esperaba.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto extendiéndole una toalla para que se seque

-Si bien es estar, con esta cosa pegada en el cabello y que te quemaste la cabeza, para después que un cangrejo te corte el pie-secándose el rostro-pues, si, estoy bien

-Baka-sonrió, mientras agarraba la cabeza poniéndolo a su altura-tal vez te lo pueda quitar-quitando poco a poco lo que quedaba de marshmellow-Bien ya esta-sonrió orgullosamente.

-Gracias enana-devolviéndole la sonrisa, al menos no estaba con el idiota de Renji.

-No es nada, tonto-lo miro-hoy estas actuando raro-el chico sonrió de lado, solo para él- bueno será mejor que no vallamos, necesito llamar a nii-sama para que deje que Renji se quede hasta mañana aunque sea hasta las 10 de la noche.

Si, la enana arruino el momento y su sonrisa se fue-¿mañana?-pregunto con humor a perros, se iba a librar del pelirrojo hoy y ¡¿van a llamar a Byakuya para que se pueda ir mañana?

-si, mañana-lo miro mientras avanzaba-¿no te acuerdas la fiesta de disfraces que esta organizando Inoue y Rangiku?

Oh genial, esa puta fiesta, se había olvidado de ella-No, no me olvide-mientras avanzaba con ella también.

-Pues, le diré a nii-sama para que deje a Renji ir a la fiesta-agrego ya estando con los demás, corrió al auto entrando en el, el chico la siguió para entrar junto con ella pero la mano del pelirrojo lo jalo y entro primero, y como antes Inoue también se metió dejándolo lo mas apartado a la morena. Y con humor de perros y todo, se despidieron de la playa y regresaron a Karakura.

Ya estaban en Karakura y era de noche, se despidieron y cada quien para su camino, par mala suerte del pelinaranja caminaba no solo en compañía de la morena si no de un pelirrojo que hablaba con ella, mientras esta marcaba el numero de su hermano y lo llamaba, el pelinaranja solo rogaba para que Byakuya no le de permiso a Renji para quedarse.

-…Gracias, nii-sama, nos vemos luego-colgó, algo había hecho a Kami-sama que no se acordaba y ahora estaba pagando, ese día, definitivamente no fue su día.-tienes hasta las 10 de la noche de mañana Renji-le dijo la morena al pelirrojo.

El shinigami sustituto vio que se iban a otro lado- Oye enana, la casa esta por aquí-se detuvo.

-Me voy con Renji a Urahara, nos vemos mañana, Ichigo-se despidió con la mano, mientras le daba la espalda.

-Nos vemos, Ichigo- se despidió el pelirrojo mientras le sacaba la lengua burlándose de él, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Rukia. El pelinaranja cerró con fuerza los puños.

-Definitivamente, no es tu día, mi rey-apareció su hollow

-La noche afecta el cerebro, La noche afecta el cerebro, La noche afecta el cerebro, La noche afecta el cerebro, La noche afecta el cerebro…-se repetía mientras volvía a casa…solo.

Continuará…

…oooo…ooo…ooo…..ooo…ooo…..ooo…..oo

Hey! Les dije que lo iba a poner cuanto antes pueda, pero mi inspiración se fue, estoy con resfriado y volvió ¿quien lo diría? Asi como en otro de los fics xD

Bueno bueno, Ichi se ha puesto mas pervertido…bueno es un adolescente al 100% uno muy sexy :L Las hormonas! Las hormonas! x3

Y eso que le hecha la culpa a todo xD

Bueno bueno

Espero que les haya entretenido un ratito n-n

Próximo capitulo: ¡Despierta! Fiesta de disfraces, primera parte

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima :D…no se olviden hacer clic en el botoncito de abajo y así alimentar más a mi loca y exagerada imaginación…

…gracias a todos, y bueno días buenas noches, buenas tardes, feliz cumpleaños, navidad y todo lo demas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Todo Bleach es de Tite-sama por supuesto todo el bendito mundo y la Sociedad de Almas lo sabe, pero el fic si es mió ¿eh? Es de mi adorada, loca y a veces pervertida imaginación (si a veces ¡Já! xD).**

Miles de gracias a todas las que han leído! Me llenan de ánimos para seguir escribiéndoles

Gracias a: **Sakura-Jeka** (Si, es hombre pero eso es lo bueno *¬*...a mi también me encanta verlo celoso y mas si es celoso y pervertido xD...gracias por leer) **maaR-418** (Ichi no aguanta, pero a Rukia no la vimos por completo en su faceta pervertida celosa, ya la veremos después wajajaja, tranqui tranqui los resfriados pueden ser buenos a veces te dan mas locura, muchas gracias por leer y no te preocupes por extender tu review, mejor :D) **maika-ai** (¡Sipi! tienes toda la razón Rukia es mil...no, infinitamente mas uno mejor que Inoue, aaawwww me alegra que te de alegría, a mi me alegra que me dejes tus reviews) **Ferthebest-ai** (¡Hey! Gracias por dejarme tu review, no sabes lo genial que me siento, cada vez que una persona más me deja un review…no te defraudare, a ninguna…actualizare rápido, espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias otra vez por tu review) **Mayy Kia-chan** (¡May-channnnn! Si la inspiración me vino con fuerzas, lo se Ishin estaría supermegahiperarchiultra contento y orgulloso de su hijo, ya no será virgen x3…ne ne déjame tu review May-chan no te olvides…espero que te guste el capitulo) **metitus** (A mi Renji le deben dar miles de cosas, estatuas, el premio Nobel, de todo, por su plan, gracias por el review) **chidorisagara **(Siii, digamos que Ichi no viajo muy cómodo, el espacio de las sandias de Inoue ocupa mucho casi se asfixia al pobre, gracias por leer y por el review) **marrow-raven-eva** (Claro que continuare el fic! Si me sigues dejando reviews y sigo contando con tu apoyo, jajajajajajaja aaawwww no eres la única que me ha dicho que estoy loca, pero gracias n.n tu también me caes excelente! Espero que te guste este capítulos, gracias)

Gracias gracias a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron review, aunque anímense o3o onegai...pero bueno ya no las molesto por decir gracias y aquí les va el segundo capi…

…Disfrutenlo

Advertencia: Puede tener Ooc de algunos personajes quedan advertidos.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_Flashback_

Capitulo 5: ¡Despierta! Fiesta de disfraces, primera parte…¡Ichi espía de regreso!

Sus ojos se van abriendo lentamente, parpadea por los rayos de sol que le iban cayendo en sus ojos. Maldijo por debajo, al menos ya no tuvo esa pesadilla de la otra noche, pero tuvo un sueño, un poco…raro, pero eso no quiere decir que no le gusto.

-…Solo fue un sueño-murmuro un poco triste, decepcionado

-Y que tal sueño mi rey, esta vez si que pasaste todo los que tenias-rió

Gruño-No jodas, tan temprano, estupido-recostándose denuevo en la cama

-¿Temprano? Tsk, mi rey es medio día-agregó haciendo levantar al pelinaranja de golpe.

-¡¿Y porqué mierda no me levantaste antes?-grito furioso

-Con ese sueño ¿quien va a querer levantarse, mi rey? Además…-hizo un pequeño silencio-…tu amigo se levanto desde que empezaste a soñar.

El pelinaranja bajo su mirada, asombrándose- ¡Oh por Kami!-gritó sonrojado mientras Hichigo se reía a carcajadas de él, dirigiéndose al baño, necesitaba una ducha, y una muy fría, muy muy fría. Ya después iría a buscar a Rukia, y traerla, para seguir como siempre, ella tirada en el suelo leyendo mangas y el ahí estudiando.

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, una morena esperaba con los brazos cruzados y marcaba cada segundo con el pie, mientras veía solo una mancha roja de aquí para allá.

-¿Ya acabas, Renji?-no sabia cuantas veces le había preguntado lo mismo, pero seguro eran muchas.

-Sí, aja, un ratito-y no sabia cuantas veces él había contestado lo mismo, pero seguro que también fueron muchas. La morena suspiro pesadamente cerrando los ojos, los abrió denuevo al no escuchar más los pasos o la escoba raspando el piso, busco con la mirada a su amigo o ala mancha roja que corría, pero no estaba, se escucharon jadeos en el piso, bajo la mirada y ahí estaba tirado en el suelo con un mandil y pañoleta rosa con corazoncitos y en las manos tenia un paño amarrillo en una y en la otra tenia un rociador de limpieza o mas bien un * doble acción, Rukia se mordía la lengua, para no tirarse al piso para matarse de risa por verlo asi.

-jajajajajajajajajajaja-…pero no aguanto más, y se empezó a reír, mientras lo apuntaba con él dedo, no lo había podido ver con claridad, porque ni bien salio empezó a correr de aquí para allá limpiando, arreglando todo y solo diciéndole "espera un rato". El pelirrojo la fulminaba con la mirada, la morena poco a poco después de "unos" minutos se calma- jajaja…ya...ya….ya vamonos, Renji-mientras se limpiaba la ultima lagrima producto de la risa.

-Si, espera-se levanto quitándose todo lo rosa que no era suyo.-Bien al fin acabe.-suspiro cansadamente.

El antiguo capitán de la doceava división se levanto de donde estaba, saco un guante blanco y paso su dedo sobre una de las superficies de la casa -Buen trabajo Abarai-kun, he de admitir que todo esta impecable-dijo el sombrerero mientras veía su dedo sin ninguna partícula de polvo o algo, se sentó denuevo mientras se abanicaba el rostro.

-Si, tiene razón, Ocupa ha hecho un buen trabajo, va a tener un trozo de carne para la cena esta noche-dijo el unos de los demonios, digo…Jinta, mientras pasaba su dedo por la mesa, y lo miraba con una lupa, no había rastro de suciedad.

-Ocupa-kun ha hecho buen trabajo-agregó la "inocente" niña.

-Bien como su "sirviente" ya acabo de limpiar me lo llevo al centro comercial para comprar-miro a Urahara que abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella solo entrecerró los ojos haciendo que el tendedero cerrara la boca inmediatamente.

-Pero…-trato de replicar para que tuviera alimento la próxima vez que llegara denuevo o que al menos tenga un lugar decente donde dormir.

-Pero, nada, nos vamos- lo jalo del cuello-…ya venimos Urahara-mientras cerraba la puerta de la tienda y se iba con un Renji, medio desmayado y casi llorando.

-Si sigues tratándolo asi, te van a denunciar a los derechos de los shinigamis, Kisuke- bromeo Yoruichi en forma gatuna.

-Tranquila, tranquila mi Yoruichi-san-mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- Ni que le fueran a hacer caso- la gata solo lo fulmino con la mirada, no por lo de Renji si no en como el tendedero viajaba su mano por todo su cuerpo y jugaba con su cola, nadie se metía con su cola.

En la casa Kurosaki, el chico suspiro, se tuvo que quedar en el agua fría por casi una hora y media o más porque su "amiguito" no quería dormir. Se cambio y se fue a la tienda de Urahara, entro sin avisar.

-¡Oh! Kurosaki-san, es un milagro que nos venga a visitar ¿no quieres una tacita de té?-sonrió mientras se abanicaba.

-¿Eh?-enarcó una ceja, mientras miraba el lugar, estaba impecable- Urahara ¿desde cuando tienes la tienda limpia y no solo la tienda?-seguía mirando cada rincón del lugar, no por ver algo de suciedad sino buscando a alguien.

-¡Oh! Gracias Kurosaki-san, me esforcé mucho en que quedara limpia-Eso ni Ichigo se lo creía pero para eso no había venido- Y dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Dónde esta Rukia y Renji?-Lo miro.

-Hhhmmm no sabría decirte la verdad-sobándose el mentón-Mi mente me falla.

El pelinaranja suspiro, sabía a lo que se refería, dirigió si mano a su bolsillo sacando su billetera, dándole un billete.

-Pues no están-dijo el tendedero al agarran el billete.

-¿Dónde están?-le pregunto con el seño fruncido

-Hhhmmm mi mente me falla otra vez-el pelinaranja se agarro la cien, tratando de calmarse, mientras le daba otro billete-No aun sigue mal mi memoria-el chico frunció mas el seño dándole otro billete- ¿Ves esa calle de ahí?-señalo por afuera de la tienda, ya que el pelinaranja no había cerrado la puerta.

-…Si-viendo el lugar, ya más calmado

-Bueno, por ahí no es-otra vez poniendo a Ichigo de mal humor- por la calle de allá-señalo otra calle-por ahí tampoco es-La poca paciencia del chico ya se estaba acabando- Ya no pongas esa cara Kurosaki-san se fueron para allá-señalo una calle muy transitada que llevaba a mucho lugares.

-¿Sabes a que lugar?-sabia que le iba a doler el bolsillo, pero se demoraría más si los buscaba solo con esa pista.

-Hhhmmm pues la verdad, Kurosaki-san, mi mente…soy tan guapo, inteligente y humilde vendedor, pero mi memoria esta algo mal-poniendo una mano en su frente, mientras estiraba el brazo. El shinigami sustituto resoplo tragando saliva, mientras extendía sus últimos billetes, el tendedero los agarró, pero el pelinaranja aun los sostenía fuerte, Kisuke jalo hasta que Ichigo lo soltó- Se fueron al centro comercial a comprar-dijo ni bien obtuvo los billetes.

-Bien, gra…gracias-dijo con un tic en el ojo- _Gracias por dejarme sin dinero, estupido_-pero ahí se le prendió el foco- Kisuke mira-señalo detrás de él.

-¿Eh?-volteo, para después sentirse ligero.

-Esto es mió-fue lo único que escucho antes de voltear, viendo como había una nube de polvo extendiéndose por la calle- El alumno aprende muy bien del sexy maestro-sonrió, viendo el lugar- Creo que Abarai-kun tiene que limpiar de nuevo-sonrió.

Por otro lado, corría un pelinaranja por la calle que le llevaba al centro comercial, corría como si dependiera la vida, no su vida pero su corazón y su alma si, sacudió la cabeza otra vez esos pensamientos. Se escuchó un "¡Corre Forest corre!"(*) _-¿Eso no es de una película?-_se pregunto el pelinaranja, ya estaba cerca del Centro Comercial de Karakura, con precios bajos y descuentos cada fin de semana, solo hasta finales de este mes, aproveche y venga al único Centro Comercial aquí, en Karakura.- _Y ahora ¿Ha que viene eso?_-sacudió su cabeza, Los había visto ya-Bien-dijo orgullosamente mientras se acercaba a ellos, pero bajo la velocidad al estar a unos metros de ellos, mientras se escondía en un árbol.

-Si, que es tonto- le dijo el pelirrojo a su amiga.

-No tienes que decírmelo, eso se nota a simple vista-rió la morena, se fijo que su mejor amigo colocaba su brazo por alrededor de sus hombros, no le dijo nada y siguió caminando, entrando por la entrada del Centro Comercial de Karakura con ofertas que no te puedes perder- ¿Y eso?-pensó la morena, arqueando la ceja-Se le olvido esconder su reiatsu otra vez-rió otra vez.

-No solo eso, ¿acaso no escuchaste el piso abrirse mientras "caminaba"?-comento el pelirrojo, la ciudad de Karakura estaba muy bien construida, pero no contaban de un Ichigo Kurosaki con la fuerza de mas de mil demonios, que no estaba para nada celoso ni furioso al ver a la morena con otra persona que no fuera él, espero que hayan notado el sarcasmo, seguro el pelinaraja no ya que estaba matando con la mirada al pelirrojo que aun tenia un brazo por los hombros de la morena, lo raro es como cambiaba su mirada de asesino en serie al ver el pelirrojo o a ver a otras personas, y no necesariamente hombres cerca de la morena, a una de completo imbécil enamorado tan solo al verla.

Ya estaban dentro del Centro Comercial de Karakura donde encuentras bajos precios, solo aquí en el Centro Comercial de Karakura. Rukia y Renji se iban paseando, mientras que la morena parecía buscar algo, ya que volteaba a cada rato, Renji le seguía la vista tranquilamente. Mientras que una mancha naranja iba de arbusto en arbusto, sin perder a mirada en ellos dos, pero no cálculo bien y choco contra un poste de luz, cayendo al piso, sus dos amigos se dieron cuenta pero no voltearon. Se sobo la frente, mientras abría los ojos y se reincorporaba. -¡Pero que mier…!-se tapo la boca, vio a los shinigamis que estaba mas a delante que él, suspiro, por suerte no lo escucharon, o eso creía él, volteo denuevo a ver el poste. ¡¿Por qué mierda, había un poste en mitad del centro comercial? Se preguntaba el pelinaranja. Muy cerca de ese lugar una figura con lentes negros y un sombrero negro veía al pelinaranja, mientras desaprecia entre la multitud, mientras pasaba cerca de unas personas, o más bien obreros, y les entrego un papel, a lo que los hombres saltaron de felicidad. El pelinaranja sacudió la cabeza, no tenia tiempo para perder en una estupidez de ¿Qué hace un poste de luz en medio del Centro Comercial Karakura? O ¿Porqué el hollow cruzó Las Noches?, no, nada de tonterías, se escondió en otro de "sus" arbustos más cerca de donde estaban, tenia más facilidad de escuchar todo lo que los dos hablaban.

-Rukia ¿Qué tanto buscas?-dijo ya cansado, necesitaba comer tenia hambre toda la mañana estuvo limpiando la tienda de Urahara, ni bien se levanto, bueno lo levantaron a las 4 de la mañana.

-Que más estaríamos buscando, baka-lo miro- Es por eso que estamos aquí-siguió buscando- Asi que no te quedes parado y ayúdame…

-¿Cómo se supone que lo busque si ni siquiera se que buscar?-dijo molesto

La morena suspiro-Ya te lo dije, Renji, estamos buscando la tienda de disfraces para lo de hoy en la casa de Inoue-puso sus manos en jarra, frunciendo el seño-Bien asi no lo encontraremos, tú para allá-señalo hacia el lado derecho- y yo para acá-señalando al lado contrario.

-Pe…-trato de reclamar pero la morena le señalo otra vez la dirección a donde tenía que ir, el pelirrojo dio un ligero suspiro y se fue como buen niño a buscar la tienda.

El pelinaranja se quedo donde estaba, arqueando una ceja mientras los miraba a cada uno irse por su lado para buscar esa tienda de disfrace que estaba justamente detrás de él, suspiro- ¿en verdad son tan tontos?, bueno al menos yo no soy tonto ni nada por el estilo, por suerte soy normal e inteligente-dijo orgullosamente el shinigami sustituto mientras seguía sin esconder su reiatsu.

Después de…Hhmm ¿Cuántos? Pues serian 2 horas que estaban buscando, Ichigo ya no sentía sus piernas desde que se cumplió la media hora de búsqueda. Después de unos minutos, diviso a la morena caminando entre las personas, pero él no veía a las demas personas solo la veía a ella caminar lentamente el aire movía su cabello al igual que su mechón que siempre caía en mitad de su cara, pero ahora pudo deleitarse con su angelical rostro sin ningún mechón, el aire empujaba la ropa y esta se ceñía en su cuerpo, haciendo lucir su delineado cuerpo, su curvas bien formadas y sus contorneadas piernas, era simplemente hermosa, perfecta, todo en ella. Los pétalos hacían de ella una imagen irreal, parecía un sueño. En eso la morena se detuvo frunciendo el seño ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de él? Su piel se puso de gallina ¿Qué excusa pondría ahora? La morena cruzo de brazos-_Oh diablos, diablos, diablos_-pensaba, lo había atrapado.

-¿Qué se suponen que hacen, idiotas?-giro su cuerpo para ver a unos obreros con un gran ventilador, que la seguían junto con ese gran ventiladorzote. Ichigo suspiro calmado.

-¡Oh! Lo sentimos señorita-se disculpo uno de los obreros-Lo estábamos moviendo, para una película, la protagonista tiene que hacer una aparición especial para dejar embobado al héroe-sonrió nerviosamente el hombre.

- ¿Y por eso tenían que prenderlo mientras lo movían?-dijo con las manos en forma de jarra, agarrando su cintura- Y todavía botando pétalos, casi me cae uno en el ojo-vio el otro obrero, delgado y alto que sonreía nerviosamente mientras escondía una canasta llenos de pétalos de Sakura.

-Lo sentimos-exclamaron los dos obreros, mientras hacían una reverencia

La morena suspiro, levantando los hombros-Da igual-siguió caminando. Los obreros se perdieron por un callejón del centro comercial, la misma persona, les dio otro papel, y desapareció denuevo.

La morena se detuvo denuevo, ahora frente a un arbusto, al mismo arbusto donde estaba el pelinaranja- ¿Renji lo encontraste?

-No, nada, pero…-se detuvo, al ver el arbusto moviéndose.

-_Maldita ardilla muévete, aléjate de mi_-movía su pierna para alejar a la ardilla que abrazaba su pierna ¿Desde cuando hay ardillas en el Centro Comercial? O mas bien ¿Desde cuando las ardillas te pueden abrazar las piernas? No que les tenían miedo a las personas.

-¿Escuchas eso Rukia?-sonrió el pelirrojo mirando con complicidad.

-Proviene de ese arbusto, Renji-Devolviéndole la sonrisa, Ichigo se tenso denuevo, escuchando los pasos hacia "su" arbusto, empezó a sudar frió. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a él.- ¡Oh! ¡Mira renji la tienda!-jalaba la manga del pelirrojo.

-Pero si eso era lo que te quería decir…-suspiro.

-Si, claro, ven Renji ya no digas excusas y vamonos-le jalo del brazo.

-Pero…-suspiro se dejo arrastrar por la morena seguiría ignorando a su estomago, entonces. El pelinaranja suspiro aliviado, por poco lo atrapan, dirigió su mirada a su pierna, ya no estaba la ardilla, arqueo la ceja ¿y ahora desapareció de la nada, esa ardilla que casi lo delata? Suspiro otra vez, mientras se levantaba de su escondite, mientras se quejaba, recién sentía sus piernas, dolor en sus piernas. No muy lejos de ahí una ardilla esquivaba a todas las personas que caminaban por el ¡Centro Comercial de Karakura! Se digirió a otro pasillo donde no mucha gente pasaba, y se subió a una mano de una persona desconocida, la mano se dirigió hacia una jaula el animal salto dentro y lo miro como si estuviera sonriendo. Otra vez la figura se perdió entre la multitud.

Los shinigamis al entrar a la tienda de disfraces, vieron que estaba dividida, una sección para niños, donde aparecían disfraces de brujas, vampiros, de princesas, etc; otra sección era la de mujeres o chicas adolescentes donde podían observar trajes más reveladores; la otra sección era la de hombres, otros trajes más normales, y el ultimo era tenia una cortina púrpura o azul que tenia un letrero, se sonrojaron al leer lo que decían el letrero "XXX, solo para adultos" aunque ellos eran adultos, era mejor no entrar. Renji se dirigió a una sección y Rukia a otra, Ichigo tuvo que entrar ya que la tienda era muy grande y no podía verlos, se escondió en una montaña de ropa, en oferta.

Rukia buscaba y buscaba, desde que Inoue le había dicho sobre la fiesta ya tenia pensada en su disfraz y lo había visto antes.

-¿Busca algo en especial, señorita?-le pregunto una chica, por alguna razón le recordaba a Chizuru, vio como la chica la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, se sentía perturbada como si la estuviera desnudando con la vista.

-Eeeh, sssssi-respondió tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa- Pues busco un disfraz de un conejo, Chappy el conejo-termino de decir enseñándole un dibujo de Chappy.

La castaña que le estaba atendiendo alzo la ceja con el dibujo, por suerte antes le dijo en nombre por que si no, no iba a saber de que diantre estaba hablando la morena- Lo sentimos, señorita, pero justamente hoy día en la mañana se llevaron el único que teníamos-la morena dio un suspiro-pero…-alzo la vista otra vez-...creo que tengo algo parecido a chappy, espérame un momento por favor.

-Claro- respondió la pelinegra mientras veía desaparecer a la chica, volteo y siguió viendo otros disfraces. Ichigo estaba cerca de donde ella estaba, vio a la que atendía a Rukia irse al "lugar prohibido".

-Bien aquí te traigo algunos-se los dio mientras la empujaba hasta uno de los vestuarios-Si, necesita que la ayude en algo me llama.

-No, no creo-dijo algo temerosa, mientras cerraba la puerta del vestidor. Después de unos minutos y uno que otro "¿Te puedo ayudar?" o ¿Esta todo bien?" por parte de la castaña que le atendía. Salio del vestidor con un traje de ángel, pero no era un simple ángel, la falda le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, un corset que le levantaba el busto, pronunciándolo más, el traje era completamente blanco, al igual que las alas que tenia, lo que resaltaba era la aureola. Ichigo se quedo embobado, tuvo que tener una prenda en la nariz mientras se limpiaba la sangre.- ¿y bien?

-Excelente, excelente, pero supongo que debes probarte los demas-dijo la chica. Rukia arqueo la ceja, suspiro y entro denuevo. Se probó varios disfraces, de bruja, de diablo, enfermera, policía, mucama, etc. Ichigo había ensuciado todo los vestuarios en oferta, al limpiarse toda la sangre que le salía al ver o recordar el disfraz con el que salía Rukia.

-Oi, Rukia ya…- el pelirrojo se quedo mudo al verla ahí parada vestida de estudiante, bueno el uniforme no era el común uniforme que usan, la falda era súper pequeña, la camisa estaba un poco desabotonada, una cinta en su cintura delineándola más, las medias largas, y tenia unos "lentes" y unos libros, de sabe Kami-sama de donde lo saco-Rukia a…acaso tú-trato de preguntar calmándose un poco, mientras tenia una prenda que agarro de ofertas mientras se limpiaba, que por alguna razón tenia sangre y no era la suya.

-Yo no fue quien entro-cruzo los brazos-fue ella-señalo a la castaña que sonreía nerviosamente.

Renji la miro-Ella no trabaja aquí-dijo sin más.

-¿Pero de que hablas Renji? Si ella me dijo que…

-Todos los que trabajan aquí usan un polo de la tienda-señalo a uno de los chicos con dicho polo, Rukia volteo a ver la chica con una expresión de pregunta.

-Jejejejejeje…veras…yo…bueno…disfraces…y tu sabes- decía nerviosamente, mientras se sobaba la nuca-bueno nos vemos-desapareció de la tienda.

-Pe…-Rukia se quedo con un tic en el ojo y volteo a su amigo-No te quedes ahí y ayúdame-le dio la espalda, señalándole la cinta en su cintura y el nudo que tenia ahí. El pelirrojo suspiro, mientras llevaba sus manos al nudo, se demoró un buen rato, hasta que finalmente lo izo- Bien, espérame hasta que me cambie.-entro denuevo, el pelirrojo tiro la prenda a la montaña de ofertas, la morena salia al cabo de unos minutos. -¿Ya tienes tu disfraz?

-Sip-le enseño moviendo el traje- ¿y tú?

-Pues este es el único que me gusta entre todos-enseñando el de ángel.-el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y se fueron a pagar en la caja.-Oh no-dijo la shinigami.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Olvide mi bolso con el dinero en la tienda de Urahara-desvió la mirada, el pelirrojo suspiro, después recordó.

-¡Urahara! Rukia dime ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto asustado.

La morena saco su celular de su bolsillo-Diez para las siete ¿por?-guardo denuevo su celular.

-Oh por Kami-sama-murmuro el pelirrojo-Rukia olvídate de eso mi vida esta en peligro-la morena estaba por quejarse pero el pelirrojo la agarro de la mano y la jalo fuera de la tienda, dejando los disfraces ahí sin comprar.

Ichigo los persiguió fuera de la tienda una vez que los vio salir de ella, Renji parecía volar una cometa, la cual era Rukia.

-Renji su…suéltame-trataba de decir la morena, pero con la velocidad con la que iba su amigo no podía hablar muy bien, además tenia miedo de distraerlo y que se choque con alguien, por la velocidad en la que iban si se chocaban con alguien o algo, la persona con la que chocarían moriría al instante o el lugar quedaría hecho mierda.- ¡¿Por qué corres como si tu vida dependiera de ello, idiota?

-Por eso mismo, mi vida dependen de ello-miro un reloj de la calle, quedaban un minuto para las siete, suerte estaban cerca-Ya…ya vamos allegar solo un poco más-se alentaba el pelirrojo mientras divisaba la tienda de Urahara, y se veía al mismo dueño en la puerta, abanicándose mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, al igual que un niño pelirrojo en el patio, y a lado de él estaba Ururu que se detuvo de barrer por ver al pelirrojo acercarse con una cometa algo rara _-¿Dónde se había quedado Rukia-san?-_Se pregunto la niña, atrás del vendedor estaba Tessai de pie con los brazos abiertos junto con una gran pantalla con los pocos segundos que le faltaba, alado de Kisuke se encontraba un gato negro, pareció que había dado un suspiro. La pantalla estaba en los 10 segundos, el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja mientras veía como de la pantalla salía como un gran parlante.

-¡10! ¡9! ¡8! ¡7! ¡6! ¡5!...-contó de forma descendente, mientras que los dos niños gritaban lo mismo. Renji corrió más rápido, ya llegaba- ¡4! ¡3! ¡2! ¡1!-el pelirrojo abrió los ojos abrazo a Rukia y salto hacia el interior de la tienda-¡0! ¡Se acabo el juego, amigo!-gritó la voz del parlante. Urahara empezó a aplaudir mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia dentro viendo el pelirrojo contra la pared, por suerte antes de chocar soltó a la morena hacia unos cojines que había en la sala.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Abarai-san, esta vez llegaste justo a tiempo! –dejando de aplaudir empezando a abanicarse.

_-¿Esta vez? O sea que antes había llegado tarde antes, con razón la prisa_-pensó la morena arreglándose el cabello despeinado por la caída, mientras se levantaba. Se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo, le agarro de la cola de su cabello y lo empezó a jalar despegando el rostro de la pared, se escucho un quejido del pelirrojo, mientras que con la gravedad su cuerpo se despegaba de la pared, cayendo con fuerza al piso, Tessai se acerco con un botiquín, Renji abrió los ojos y se escondió detrás de la morena, Rukia sonrió mientras le quitaba con fuerza la caja-yo lo ago no se preocupe-viendo al pelirrojo dejando de sudar frió, le empezó a curar.

-Y bien Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun- hablo el rubio-¿Consiguieron lo que buscaban?

-Lo conseguimos pero no pudimos comprarlo, me había olvidado el dinero y la tarjeta aquí, además que Renji empezó a correr como loco.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué era lo que buscaban?-pregunto inocentemente el tendedero.

-Disfraces, para la fiesta de esta noche en la casa de Inoue-quitando un pedazo de pared de la cara del pelirrojo.

-Hhhmmm y no pueden ir a la fiesta sin eso ¿Verdad?-los dos asintieron-Bien…-chasqueo los dedos, Tessai apareció con dos bolsas, se las dio a Kisuke-…aquí tengo dos disfraces, unos es para ti, Kuchiki-san y otro para Abarai-san-Rukia soltó la cabeza de Renji golpeándose contra el piso otra vez, extendiendo los brazos para que le diera la bolsa-… ¡oh! Por cierto-separo la bolsa de ella-…Solo lo verán, cuando estén listo para cambiarse-la morena asintió, le dio la bolsa, la hada madrina Urahara los habían salvado-…Por cierto Abarai-kun, tú tienes hasta antes de las diez de la noche, Kuchiki taicho ya me dijo de la hora en que tenia que estar ahí-al pelirrojo le dio una descarga eléctrica por su espina.

-Bueno será mejor que me valla, yendo-dijo la morena

-Claro, yo voy por ahí dentro de una hora-se levanto el pelirrojo sobándose la cabeza.

-Bien nos vemos-agarro su bolso y la bolsa blanca que le había dado Urahara mientras salía de la tienda-No lo maltrates más al pobre, Urahara-alzo la mano en forma de despedida.

-No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san lo cuidaremos como en casa-se abanico ocultando su sonrisa maligna.-_Siento que en casa me tratan mejor_-refiriéndose a su división, aunque su capitán lo trataba como esclavo con esos informes pensó que eso era mejor que vivir con esos tíos mas locos que la familia Adams.

Ichigo no les pudo seguir, si Renji corriera así cada vez que pelean con un hollow, los acabarían más rápido, se iría más rápido y los dejarían, a él y a Rukia juntos para hace…-¡Argh! Deja de pensar en eso maldición-se decía a si mismo, regresaba a casa, rogándole a su cuerpo para que no valla corriendo a la tienda de urahara, confiaba en que nada pasaría, pero… ¡Aun le quemaba todo el cuerpo y quería destruir un país! Siguió caminando usualmente no iba por esa ruta, pero ya estaba por ahí asi que para que irse por otro lado, pero algo le decía que no debía pasar por ahí.

-¡Ichiiiiiigooooo!-Si, no debió pasar por ahí, levanto el brazo, para que el castaño se chocara contra él y caiga de cara al piso.

-Que hay Keigo-saludos el pelinaranja, su amigo no vivía por ahí-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y que haces con eso?-señalo una caja que estaba en el piso

-Le estoy ayudando a Orihime-chan y a la diosa de los pechos, ha arreglar todo para lo de más tarde-el shinigami frunció el seño, ya se imaginaba la fiesta de esa noche.

-¡Oh! ¡Ichigo!-justo apareció la reina del sake- ¿Vas a venir más tarde?

-Si, Rangiku, si voy a venir mas tarde-Tenia que decirle que si a la rubia si no, no quería ver cuando se enojase, además si iba a ir, bueno iba solo para ver a Rukia y vigilar que ningún adolescente con hormonas se le acercara.-Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Dile a Rukia que iré dentro de poco para alistarla!-le grito, mientras le golpeaba sin querer queriendo al castaño que saltaba hacia ella diciendo.

-…Claro-Empezó a caminar ¿Qué disfraz usaría Rukia al final? Solo esperaba que no le de hemorragias nasales siempre que la viera o siempre que pensaba en ella, aunque en los últimos días había estado pensado en ella. Diviso su casa, las luces estaban prendida, sonrió, había llegado, solo esperaba que la morena no estaría con el pelirrojo ahí, frunció el seño caminando más rápido.

Continuara…

…oooo…ooo…ooo…..ooo…ooo…..ooo…..oo

Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic, pero no lo culpen a el yo soy la loca que lo cría y ustedes quienes nos alimentan con sus reviews!

Mi resfriado esta mejor, solo que aun sigo mocosa y con tos...entonces no esta mejor xD...pero igual no se me va la inspiración

Si que me quedo largito ¿eh?

¿Quién será la persona misteriosa? Al parecer le gustan los animales.

Ichi espía haciendo su segunda misión!

¿Cuáles serán los castigos de Renji por llegar tarde? Jooo pobreshito!

¿Cuál será el disfraz de Rukia? ¿Ichi tendrá que llevar pañuelos en sus bolsillos?

Preguntas yo respondo! :D

¡Oh! Cierto cierto! AVISO! PARA TODAS LAS QUE HAN LEIDO MIS FICS, TODOS MIS FICS, GRACIAS POR LEERLOS POR ESO, PARA TODAS USTEDES QUE ME HAN AYUDADO MUCHO MUCHO..LES TRAIGO UNA SORPRESA..PERO PARA ESO TENDRAN QUE LEER TODOS LOS FICS, SI NO, NO CREO QUE SEA UNA SORPRESA O UN REGALO!

Muy pronto…algo llegaran a ustedes-voz misteriosa- O3O

Bien dejémonos de misterio y me despedí seguro ya les quite demasiado tiempo….jooooo u3u gomen ne

Próximo capitulo: ¡¿Qué dices? Fiesta de disfraces…segunda parte.

NOS VEMOS!

No se olviden dejarme mi alimento, presionando el botoncito lindo de abajo n.n


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Todo Bleach es de Tite-sama por supuesto todo el bendito mundo y la Sociedad de Almas lo sabe, pero el fic si es mió ¿eh? Es de mi adorada, loca y a veces pervertida imaginación (si a veces jajajajajajaja).**

Miles de gracias a todas las que han leído! Me llenan de ánimos para seguir escribiéndoles

Gracias a: **Mayy Kia-chan** (Ne onne-channn! Aquí aquí esta :D wiiiiii! Ya veras lo que pasa, gracias onne-echa tmb quiero decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti, espero que te guste este capitulo n3n) **Sakura-Jeka** (Wajajajaja sorpresa, sorpresa ya veremos quien es la figura, tal vez sea Ishin tal vez no, gracias por leer y por tu gran apoyo, espero que te guste este capi)** Ferthebest-ai** (Ya veras que es el disfraz espero que te guste =D, gracias por leer) **usinha-chan** (Wow no entiendo portugués, pero te lo vuelvo a decir gracias por querer traducirlo, aquí les dejo un capitulo más, gracias por tu apoyo)

Jooooo y ahora ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso? Y los demas reviews -3- jooo

Bueno gracias a todos por leer espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo a continuación, bueno las molesto más yyyyyy…a leer!

Advertencia: Puede tener Ooc de algunos personajes quedan advertidos.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_Flashback_

Capitulo 6: ¡¿Qué dices? Fiesta de disfraces…segunda parte

-… ¡Ya llegue!-grito el pelinaranja, mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada, esperando a que solo se escuche la dulce voz de la morena.

-¡Y eso a quien le importa!-se escucho la dulce voz de Rukia en el segundo piso, sonrió al escucharla, no cambiaba y no quería que la morena cambiara, no cambiaria nada de ella ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Cambiándose? Y si no tenía disfraz para la fiesta, bueno, mejor para él porque asi ellos podrían…

_-Ay mi Rey, otra vez con tu imaginativa y creativa imaginación_-opinó Shirosaki

-Una imaginación tiene que ser imaginativa idiota, de eso viene la palabra i-ma-gi-na-ción, ta-ra-do

-¿Y ahora tu con quien hablas idiota?-la voz de la morena se escuchaba más cerca, alzo la vista y ahí la vio, en lo alto de las escaleras, con una toalla enrollada por su cuerpo, y otra enrollada en su cabello, no dejaba mucho a su imaginación, las gotas caían por algunos mechones que caían cobre sus hombros, por su cuello perdiéndose en la entrada de su pecho. Bajo la cabeza tapándose el rostro con su palma de mano, oh genial, otra vez. _"¡Ding dong!"_ se escucho el timbre de la puerta- ¡Oh! Debe ser Renji-exclamo Rukia sin ver la reacción del chico-Ichigo abre.

-_Genial lo que me faltaba, el mono pelirrojo._ ¿Por qué tengo que abrir yo, enana?-lo miró.

-Porque estas en el primer piso, ahora abre-puso las manos en su cintura, dándole forma a la toalla, el pelinaranja se tapo con la otra mano- Ya quítate las manos de tu cara y abre la puerta, baka.

-Ya no molestes, enana-dio una vuelta de 180º grados y camino hacia la puerta otra vez, antes de abrir se limpió la sangre con su polo, el timbre sonó denuevo con más insistencia, sin dejar de fruncir el seño agarro la perilla y la giro- Ya voy estupido Ren…- no pudo acabar la frase ya que empujaron con fuerza la puerta, golpeándole la cara con ella, asiéndole sangrar denuevo pero por el golpe no por otra cosa o imagen, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Oh! Ichigo lo siento no te vi-la armoniosa voz de la rubia se escuchó frente a él.

Rukia la vio, Ichigo estaba sangrando en la nariz, resoplo agarrando mas su cintura con fuerza, achicando los ojos-Hombres y sus hormonas-se sentía furiosa, bueno talvez ella no tenía esos exagerados pechos pero era bonita ¿verdad? Odiaba sentir un dolor en el pecho al ver al pelinaranja con otras mujeres con más…más volumen en su pecho, al principio pensó que era para protegerlo por… ¿Protegerlo de que o que? Sacudió la cabeza olvidándose de esos sentimientos e ignorando el dolor del pecho y las ganas de golpear a alguien- Déjalo ya Rangiku es un idiota ¿Qué haces aquí?-aunque quería decirle "Déjalo ese idiota es mió y solo mió ¿Qué haces aquí? Qué no ves que la casa es solo para los dos, dos no tres" pero por su orgullo no lo dijo, ni sabia porque había pensado en eso.

-Rukia te dije que te ayudaría-cerro la puerta, avanzando hacia ella pero antes- Ichigo si sigues sangrando asi Rukia lo notara, y seguro no quieres que ella aun lo note ¿verdad? A que esperar para más tarde-le susurro guiñándole el ojo, el pelinaranja se sonrojo pensando en que podría pasar en la noche, ellos dos solos, teniendo la casa para ellos, se tapo otra vez el rostro para detener la hemorragia. Rukia frunció el seño, no pudo escuchar lo que su amiga le había dicho al pelinaranja, sintió su sangre hervir.

-¿Cuándo me dijiste eso?-trato de pensar en otra cosa

-En una de las fiestas diarias de mi escuadrón-recordó la rubia shinigami

-Yo pensé que te ibas a olvidar o lo decías asi de la nada-la miró- con todo ese sake que te tomaste.

-Jejejejejeje si, verdad, fue una buena fiesta como todas las demas-rió recordando, mientras se sobaba la nuca-pero ¿ha que los chicos estuvieron para comérselos en ese momento?

Rukia se sonrojó, Matsumoto ese día se le ocurrió una brillante idea traer stipers…sí, en la Sociedad de Almas también hay stipers desde que Rangiku Matsumoto fue al mundo humano y de "casualidad" se encontró en una despedida de solteras. Ichigo escuchaba todo ¿Desde cuando Rangiku hace fiestas diarias? Bueno eso era obvio, desde siempre, pero entonces ¿Desde Cuando Rukia iba a ellas? ¿Y porque no le invitaron a él? Él tiene que estar en cada fiesta que ella valla, para cuidarla, la cosa que si lo enfureció es que Rukia ya no debería juntarse con Rangiku o al menos ir a sus fiestas diarias de su escuadrón, ella no tenia que conocer más chicos y mucho menos stripers, ¿para que? Si lo tenía a él, si ella le pidiera él talvez podría…-_¡Ah! ¡Por dios y ahora en que estoy pensando!_-se sonrojó al imaginarse haciendo esos "bailecitos" a Rukia, sacudió la cabeza tratando de esfumarlos.

-¡Bien, bien, no a que perder tiempo, ya falta poco para que la fiesta comience, tenemos máximo una hora y media, vamos Rukia!-subió las escaleras-¡Oh! Y por cierto Ichigo será mejor que te vayas a bañar-sonrió, le agarro de la cintura y se la llevo como costal de papas. –_Y ahora porque todo el mundo me carga como si fuera un costal ó una cometa_-pensó la morena, adentrándose junto con Rangiku al cuarto de las mellizas.

El pelinaranja al escuchar la puerta de las mellizas cerrarse se levanto del suelo, dando un suspiro- ¿Darme una ducha?- se rasco la nuca, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, abrió los ojos sorprendidos_- ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios!-_Pensó, sabia que era mejor no gritarlo, fue corriendo hacia el baño.

Después de darse una fría ducha, salio del baño, miro por el camino la puerta de sus hermanas, y después entro a su cuarto a cambiarse, por suerte sabia que se iba a olvidar de la fiesta, asi que su hermana le había hecho un disfraz, como le daba mil gracias, sabia que si no iban como las indicación de Rangiku no lo dejaría entrar por nada del mundo y no protegería a Rukia de esos adolescentes llenos de hormonas si no cumplía ese simple y única indicación: estar disfrazado, bueno por algo se le llama fiesta de disfraces. Bajo ha la cocina a beber algo mientras las esperaba ¿Por qué las mujeres se demoraban tanto en cambiarse? Se escucho el timbre otra vez, dio un suspiro después de acabarse el zumo de naranja, alguien tocaba el timbre denuevo con más insistencia.- ¡Joder, ya voy!-se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Si, llegue tarde-empujo la puerta, el pelirrojo entrando. Ichigo frunció el seño cerrando la puerta.

-Igual, aun no bajan-trato de no pensar en él y el porqué estaba aquí.

El pelirrojo volteo a verlo ya estando en la sala, se le quedo viendo un rato, arqueo la ceja-Ichigo, ningún humano te va a ver si vas con tu bankai

-No es mi bankai, estúpida piña-frunció el seño

-¿Entonces que eres?

-Soy drácula, o eso dijo Yuzu-lo miro-¿y tu que eres un hippie?-empezó a reír.

-Serás…soy un pirata, idiota con bankai

-Bueno al menos mi bankai luce mejor que el saco de pulgas que usas

-¿Quieres pelea fresa?-choco su frente bruscamente con la del pelinaranja, se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Si tú no corres, piña-se seguían maldiciendo.

-Después hacen ensalada de frutas, ahora ya vamonos-haciendo un puchero Rangiku, ya vestida, usaba un disfraz de bruja, no como los normales que suelen ver en las calles o en fiestas de adolescentes ella si que lo lucia. Los dos pelopichos se ruborizaron.

-_Debió encontrarlo en la parte prohibida de esa tienda_-pensaron al recordar el letrero de la sección XXX.

-Ne Rukia vamos-llamo a la morena, retrocedió hacia el pasillo para verla aun en la puerta de las hermanas Kurosaki.

-Ya…ya no voy, no…no pienso salir con esto-cruzo los brazos_-Maldito Urahara, estupido, estupido por lo que me hace usar, baka baka _

La rubia sonrió, le agarro el brazo-Ay Rukia estas bien, mejor que yo inclusive-jalándola hacia las escaleras.

-Rangiku vas a hacer que me mate por las escaleras si me sigues jalando-se quejaba la morena mientras bajaba junto con su amiga. Los dos shinigamis se quedaron con la boca abierta, más sonrojados y un hilo de sangre por la nariz.

-Oh por kami, mátame aquí y ahora-pensó el pelirrojo su rostro estaba más rojo que su pelo.

-…-Ichigo se quedo en shock, necesitaban llamar a las ambulancias y traer un experto a que lo traiga a la vida, no, esperen…él es shinigami, pero en fin ustedes entienden.

Rukia arqueo una ceja, se iban a burlar de ella y estaban rojos porque sabían que ella les iban a dar una paliza si se burlaban- Si dicen algo malo, les juro que les dejare sin descendencia, idiotas.

-No creo que no quieras hijos Rukia-pensó al fin Ichigo recuperando algo de su conciencia- Otra vez con estos pensamientos, estupido hollow

-¡Hey! Que esta vez yo no he hecho nada, bueno nunca he hecho nada tu solito lo piensas-se defendió Shirosaki.

-Mira que los dejaste mudos Rukia-rió Matsumoto, dándole abriendo una cajita a Rukia- Ten te falta esto para completar el disfraz.

Cerro los ojos frunciendo el seño, mientras sacando una aureola_- Lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar juro que matare a Kisuke Urahara_- Se coloco encima de su cabeza haciendo que la aureola flotara, completando asi el disfraz de ángel marca Kisuke, una vestido entero blanco, la parte de arriba era corset que delineaba su cintura y cuerpo de reloj de arena, la falda del vestido era como la del instituto solo que esta era una mini, mini mini falda blanca, con pantys medias blancas, con unos tacones simple blancos, las alas se salían desde la espalda en forma natural, como si en verdad fuera un ángel, lo que si ayudaba a que Rukia le gustase fueron las orejas de conejo que salían desde su cabeza y la cola esponjosita que estaba la falda, bueno por lo menos tenia algo de Chappy en el, asi que supuso que estaría bien, después de todo Rangiku le dijo que se veía bien, y los alcohólicos siempre dicen la verdad, asi que por esta vez Urahara se salva-Bien vamonos-avanzó hacia la puerta.

Tienda Urahara.

Sintió por todo su cuerpo como su vida se salvaba-aaaaahhhhh, que agradable sensación hace mucho que no lo siento-sonreía mientras se abanicaba denuevo, Yoruichi solo lo miro raro arqueando una ceja.

-Tú no sales a ningún lado y menos asi, Rukia-se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, recuperando la cordura, o algo de ella.

-Pe…pero quien te crees que eres idiota-cruzo los brazos. El chico se sonrojo denuevo, viendo como su pecho se alzaba más, y esa cara haciendo un puchero se veía tierna. –_Endemoniada y sexymente tierna_-pensó el shinigami, se sacudió la cabeza_-¡Argh! ¡Maldición!_

-Si, Ichigo ni que estuvieras celoso-rió el pelirrojo

-Tsk ¿Celoso yo? ¿De ella? Já no me hagas reír Renji- tratando de no sonar nervioso.

Esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para la morena, oh esta vez Ichigo Kurosaki iba a pagar caro, muy muy caro- Bien entonces muévete, ni que fueras mi mamá, mi novio o algo-lo empujó ocultando su sonrojo, el pelirrojo y la rubia lo siguieron. Rukia empezó a avanzar rápido, Renji se puso a su lado mientras caminaban adelantándose.

-Ichigo, no dejes que tu orgullo te quite a Rukia, ella es única y lo sabes, demuéstrale ¡Dale duro, Ichigo!-le levanto el dedo pulgar.

-Cla…claro-desvió la mirada, Matsumoto Rangiku le había dado un consejo este parecía uno bueno

Rukia miro de reojo a los dos hablar, frunció el seño, sintió su cuerpo calentarse y no era por ser verano- Avanza Ichigo, si no quieres que te dejemos atrás-siguió hablando con Renji, que sonreía.

Ichigo los miro empezando a caminar más rápido, ahora con una sonrisa en los labios, tenia una idea de que hacer o lo que sentía hacia ella, pero la ultima parte aun no lo admitía del todo- Esta vez no dejare que mi orgullo me venza, Rukia.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Inoue Orihime, la fiesta, como supusieron, había empezado desde hace mucho, ya estando en la puerta, la tocaron, esperando que con la música se pueda oír. La puerta se abrió lentamente, enseñando a Inoue y atrás de ella una cosa blanca y acolchonadita con dos largas orejas y unos bigotes negros. Ichigo y Renji con un tic en el ojo, Matsumoto entro, ni bien abrieron la puerta y Rukia...pues, digamos que la expresión de ella no se explicar, solo que tenia brillos en los ojos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo ruborizada por la emoción de…

-¡CHAPPYYYYY!-al ver a su conejo favorito más grande que ella, le salió su personalidad de niña que todos llevamos dentro, aunque a ella casi siempre le pase lo mismo, salto hacia el gran Chappy gigante, haciendo que la fanática y el ídolo se vallan patas arriba.

-Rukia, con un demonios levántate, enana-frunció más el seño, le agarro de la cintura tratando de separarle de la gran bola de pelos, ningún conejo mutante le quitaría a la morena.

-Rukia-chan cuidado-dijo preocupada Orihime vestida de princesa (N/A: Que original xD Hime: Princesa) mientras le ayudaba a pararse, el gran chappy se sentó sacándose la gran cabeza.

-¡¿Iii…Ishida?-exclamaron Rukia, Ichigo y Renji

-¿Qué mierda haces vestido asi?-empezaron a reír, menos Rukia que aun lo veía asombrada tocando la cabeza.

-Etto yo se los puedo explicar-decía algo tímida la pelinaranja- Ishida-kun y yo hicimos una apuesta y el perdió asi que se tuvo que vestir de conejo para hoy día.

-Si, perdí-lo dijo muy orgulloso, al menos sobrevivió para contarlo, vio de reojo que Rukia seguía tocando la cabeza del disfraz.

_Flashback_

_-Ne Ishida-kun te apuesto que no me puedes ganar en comer este emparedado de mantequilla, mermelada…-se distrajo con una mosca_

_-Bueno no creo que pierda-se acomodó los lentes-el que pierda._

_-Usara un disfraz de Chappy para la fiesta-le entrego otro emparedado._

_-Espero que te guste, Ishida-kun-sonrió-tiene mantequilla, mermelada, jamón, mayonesa, ketchup, chiles mexicanos, pescado, queso, chocolate, lentejas, lechuga, unos granitos de café que le da sabor y hhmm ¡oh! Si verdad…mostaza y brócoli- se lo acerco a la boca, sin ver la cara verde de nauseas del peliazul-…es uno de mis favoritos, no creo que me venzas Ishida-kun._

_-Ni creo que pueda dar un bocado, ni lo puedo agarrar-pensó el quincy, vio como Inoue se metía a la boca la extraña cosa, si, cosa porque eso no se le dominaba como comida, ni mucho menos saludable, y daba un gran bocado, después todo se volvió oscuro para él._

_Fin de flashback_

Al quincy le dio una descarga eléctrica por su columna vertebral al recordar el emparedado.

-Bueno, bueno será mejor que entremos-apresuro la pelinaranja, todos entraron, no podían creer que todas esas personas pudieran entrar en ese pequeño lugar, se veían a shinigamis y a otros estudiantes del instituto que ni conocían, y al parecer de otros institutos de otras ciudades…Matsumoto Rangiku no hacia fiesta solo para una sola persona, aunque ella a veces las hace sola. Los recién llegados saludaron a Tatsuki vestida de boxeadora, se acerco a Ichigo para decirle algo que con la bulla no se escuchaba, Rukia los miro de reojo frunciendo el seño mientras hablaba con Renji, después Tatsuki se tuvo que ir para masacrar, digo, alejar amablemente a Chizuru de la pelinaranja. Después el gran Keigo hacia su aparición saltando a su adorada "Kuchiki-san", pero igual nunca la toco porque recibió un golpe de Renji e Ichigo, sus guardaespaldas personales, junto al castaño venia Mizuro rodeado de chicas, o más bien mujeres, aplasto de causalidad a Keigo junto con otro pares de tacos, y este solo siguió llorando, Chad que estaba disfrazado de obrero les saludo levantando la mano, a lado de la mesa de comidas, no se preocupen, Inoue ni Matsumoto cocinaron, gracias a Tatsuki, se sentaron en un mueble después de servirse algo de beber, Chad los acompaño.

-¿Rukia quieres ir a bailar?-le extendió la mano mientras que con la otra señalaba la pista de baile.

-…Claro-sonrió agarrándole su mano. Ichigo frunció el seño, mientras veía como se sonreían esos dos y bailaban una música algo lenta, por no decir muy lenta, se mancho de gaseosa por no darse cuenta de que aplastaba el vaso, pobre vaso lo dejo como papel.

-…Ichigo-hablo Chad, el pelinaranja volteo a verlo era raro de que hablara- Tienes que hablar con Rukia, si no lo haces serás un gran gran tonto- Ichigo había arqueado la ceja, Sado Yasutora había dicho una oración con mas de dos palabras y la otra cosa era es que le había llamado tonto, ok, si llegaba a ese extremo es que en verdad era un tonto, ahora si lo sabia, sabia que podía perder a lo que más amaba en esa tierra, en ese universo, en esta vida. Ahora si por las palabras de Chad y lo que le había dicho Tatsuki al entrar estaba convencido de todo ahora- AMO A RUKIA KUCHIKI, claro como antes no me había dado cuenta, todo el mundo lo supo antes que yo, ella…

-_Si, si ella cambio tu mundo dejo que la lluvia en tu interior parara, ella es tu luz en medio de toda la oscuridad…ya sabemos todo el mundo lo sabe hasta el que vende mangas en el otro lado del Hueco Mundo lo sabe._

_-¿En el Hueco Mundo venden mangas?-_

-_Si, mi rey las hay, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que te levantes le quites a la piña ese lo que muy pronto será todo tuyo y ya fin, finito, me dejas en paz…con todos tus pervertidos sueños, que hasta yo llegue a un punto critico, si vieras el viejo Zangetsu tuve que darle electroshock miles de veces para que no se nos fuera, además…_-hablo casi sin respirar

_-¡Ya cállate ya entendí el punto! ahora largo-_"desconectando" la señal con su hollow.

Se levanto del asiento, dispuesto a llevársela con él, pero escucho una voz más movida, mucho mas movida, todos saltabas movían los brazos las piernas, las cabezas ¿las orejas? Bueno la cosa es que tuve que pasar esquivando, ese talvez seria un buen entrenamiento para los shinigamis, al que lo toquen pierde, siguió esquivando hasta que vio más cerca de la morena, tan cerca par agarrarle los brazos, abrasarla protegiéndola de los golpes y salir, asi lo hizo, ya en un pasillo, lejos de los demas, estaba muy oscuro y nadie les podía ver, lo que no ayudaba era de que era muy estrecho.

-Estupido, casi me mato al salir de ahí-se quejo la morena, sentían la respiración del otro, muy cerca.

-Pues no hubieras salido a bailar, enana-desvió la mirada sonrojado, pudo notar, por su altura, el escote de la morena.

La shinigami sonrió de lado-Por qué Kurosaki-kun…acaso tú… ¿estas celoso, Kurosaki-kun?- haciendo "caminar" sus dedos por el pecho del pelinaranja, subiendo por su cuello, para después rodear sus brazos en el-_Nadie se mete con Kuchiki Rukia, idiota_-pensó la morena al recordar lo que dijo el chico al salir de casa- ¿y bien, Kurosaki-kun?

El chico trago saliva, esa no era la voz que siempre usaba con sus compañeros en el instituto, no, esta voz si era sumamente tentador y él solo era un pobre shinigami sustituto que venció a Aizen, puso patas arriba a la Sociedad de Almas solo por ella- ¡Oh! Ya veo asi que desde ahí la enana ya me gustaba-analizo, pero no por mucho, por sentir el cuerpo de ella, rozando al de él, ya no podía más, también era un adolescente con hormonas, y para su buena o mala suerte muchas hormonas, trago saliva por segunda vez, no caería en su juego-Tsk ¿Celoso de ti? Claro claro, no me gustan las enanas planas y sin gracia-tratando de pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera esos rozados labios entre abierto, y esa falda no muy larga, su delgada cintura, y su delineada figura-por Kami ¿Cómo no pensar en ella?.

-Sin gracias ¿eh?-estaba enojada y dolida por las palabras del joven-Veamos que puede hacer una enana plana y sin gracias-se acerco a los labios del chico, que los recibiría con gusto, los rozo.

El joven Kurosaki ya no pudo más, la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola a él, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida, los labios de una mujer, y seria los únicos labios que quería probar en la vida, su primer beso, suave tierno lleno de sentimientos, y sonreía gustosamente al saber que ella le correspondía de igual manera, bajo una de sus manos por su cintura hasta su trasero, apretándolo suavemente, la chica gimió en sus labios, abrazándolo más, profundizando el beso que se había vuelto más apasionado y lujurioso, oh si definitivamente era lo mejor que ambos pueden estar sintiendo, pero no todo lo bueno dura mucho, se separaron por falta de aire- Eres un pervertido, Kurosaki Ichigo, nadie se mete con Kuchiki Rukia-le dijo sonrojada, ese no era parte de su plan, se separo de él y salio de la oscuridad, aun agitada, pero sonriendo tontamente, al igual que cierto pelinaranja que aun seguía contra la pared, le iba a decir algo como "¡Hey! Aun no hemos terminado, enana" y llevársela a casa, pero escucho otra voz.

-Rukia ¿Dónde has estado te he buscado por todas partes?-pregunto el pelirrojo-Necesito decirte algo sumamente importante-sabia que el pelinaranja estaba ahí, escuchándolos, y sabia que por la cara sonrojada de Rukia que habían hecho algo que no le gustaría saber

-No fue nada, solo me fui al baño, es todo-lo miro calmándose-…pero si quieres hablar hay un cuarto por ahí.

-Esta bien vamos-le agarro la mano llevándosela hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave, el pelinaranja al componer su razonamiento y su lógica, salio de la oscuridad para colocar su oído en la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación…

-Rukia me iré dentro de un rato a Urahara, solo quería decirte que todo el plan salio perfecto, en verdad soy un gran genio-sonrió orgullosamente

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que el plan dio resultado?-lo miro arqueando una ceja. No le habrá visto con Ichigo ¿Verdad?

-Ya lo sabrás, solo siente el reiatsu de Ichigo al otro lado de la puerta-miraron la puerta, se miraron y empezaron a reír.

Ichigo no podía escuchar nada, solo susurros, después escucho risas, necesitaba escuchar con claridad.

-_Mi rey creo que escucharía mejor si te acercaras más, hacia la puerta…creo que aun no te recuperas de ese beso ¿eh?-_el shinigami frunció el seño y se acerco mas hacia la puerta.

-…Rukia también te quería decir que todo lo que hecho por ti es porque te amo-dijo firmemente sin titubear. Rukia e Ichigo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-La perdí…-pensó Ichigo, todos le habían dicho sobre eso iba a pasar, que la podían separar de él por siempre, pero la rescato para que ella estuviera con él, si, aunque sonara egoísta de su parte, solo la quería para él, y ahora alguien le ganó, alguien se había adelantado a decirle sus sentimientos, y él recién se había dado cuenta de ellos, apretó los puños, aun había esperanzas ¿verdad? Ella aun no le había respondido.

-…Renji, yo…-recuperando el habla, pero sin dejar de estar asombrada-…yo-ella también había estado pensando sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo, ese beso le había abierto los ojos, a parte de que no podía evitar enojarse al verlo con otra mujeres que no sea ella porque… ¿Qué tienen las demas que ella no tenga?-_Eso sonó como si estuviera celosa-_Pensó la morena, no, los Kuchiki, pero ella no era una Kuchiki de sangre asi que la cosa era ¿Cómo decirle a su amigo que solo lo amaba como ama a su nii-sama?- yo…-

Ichigo se acercaba más hacia la puerta-vamos enana, dilo dilo ¿Qué es lo que sientes por el mono ese?-la apuraba mentalmente, quería abrir la puerta y gritarle que le responda, pero si hacia eso no solo se delataría de espiarlos si no también en que pare a la morena con su respuesta hacia el pelirrojo.

-Renji yo…

-Kurosaki-kun-Ichigo cerro los ojos, apretando el puño mientras se separaba de la puerta, por poco y casi escuchaba la respuesta, escuchó los murmullos de la habitación, genial, Rukia ya había respondido, frunció el seño, inhalo y exhalo, para después voltear a ver a Inoue, tratando de estar calmado.

-¿Si?-tranquilizando su tic del ojo.

-Qui…quiero hablar contigo, Kurosaki-kun-empezando a tartamudear- _Obviamente que tenia que hablar conmigo sino ¿para que vino?-_se dijo el pelinaranja, tratando de no perder los estribos, no tenia porque desestresarse en Inoue, ella no tenia la culpa ¿o si?-Hhhmmm a solas, Kurosaki-kun-le dijo al ver al pelinaranja esperando, el chico levanto los hombros y la siguió hasta la salida.

En la habitación…

-Renji yo…Renji yo también te amo, pero como si fueras mi hermano-le dijo muy segura viéndolo a los ojos.

-Baka, eso ya lo se-el pelirrojo le sonrió, acariciándole el cabello-Lo supe hace mucho por eso te idee este plan para tú y el otro orgulloso de Ichigo-Rukia se sorprendió más-…si amas algo déjalo nadar ¿era a si verdad?

La morena sonrió-si, asi es grandísimo baka-lo abrazo, le agradecida infinitamente con él, era el mejor, pero claro no se lo diría, el pelirrojo le correspondió el abrazo.

-Hazle algo a Rukia, Ichigo, y no solo te las veras conmigo, si no con Kuchiki taicho, y no creo que te guste el resultado-pensó-…tendré compasión de ti ¡Já! Si, claro-se separo de ella-Y ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Eh?-arqueo la ceja ladeando la cabeza

-Ve búscalo

-Pero…tengo que acompañarte a Urahara, ahora

-Ya después, no te preocupes por mi, ve

Sonrió denuevo y lo abrazo-Buen viaje, saludos a nii-sama

-Claro…-la vio salir, sonriendo tristemente a la puerta donde acababa de salir la morena, todo lo que había hecho para estar denuevo con ella, pero ya no importa, verle la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos cuando esta junto con ese fresa, vale la pena.

Fuera en la casa…había pasado varios minutos y aun estaba ahí, él frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, esperando a que la pelinaranja hablara.

-Kurosaki-kun yo…-bueno, al menos ya había dicho algo, el chico abrió los ojos para que continuara- yo…yo…yo…tu…megustas…no, -jadeaba por hablar tan rápido.

-¿Eh?-el chico deshizo su cruce de brazos-no entendí nada, Inoue

-Que…yo…yo…quiero que tú y yo…, teamo-se lanzo encima de el, juntando sus labios con los de un pelinaranja sorprendido, asi que, como suponemos eso se le llama un beso. Ichigo no izo que durara ni un segundo más, la separo de él, vio detrás de la pelinaranja otra figura que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-…Oh mierda-susurro, viendo como la morena corría, saliendo de la fiesta, vio una gota brillar con la luz de la luna, trato de seguirla pero, le jalaron la manga.

-Kurosaki-kun…-la pelinaranja no sabia lo que había ocurrido ¿Lo había besado mal? ¿Acaso no le gusto el beso? No vio la figura que el pelinaranja quería seguir en ese momento.

El pelinaranja, jalo su brazo librándose del agarre de la chica, había sido brusco pero ya no estaba tan cuerdo, la shinigami seguro no se lo perdonaría por eso-Inoue yo no te amo, apenas te quiero, te quiero como una de mis hermanas más ¿entiendes?-trato de calmarse.

-Pe…pero Kurosaki-kun yo… ¿es por Kuchiki-san verdad?-el chico solo la miro- Lo sabia, esa tipa debió quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas y no volver nunca, no, hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera venido al Mundo humano-la dulce Inoue Orihime daba su verdadera cara- ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Es fea plana, parece un hombre, te golpea, en cambio yo tengo esto-se toco los pechos, el chico desde hace mucho ya fruncía el seño, con un tic en el ojo- soy amable, linda, la más linda del mundo, no te golpearía ni nada, te aria feliz, sumamente feliz, no esa plana shinigami que no sabe nada, es una inútil y una perr…-Ichigo abrió los ojos, hasta aquí llegaba, se escucho un seco golpe y reino el silencio, Inoue tenia el rostro hacia un lado, le ardía la mejilla.

-En primer lugar Orihime, la verdadera inútil eres tú, al estar solo llamando mi nombre y llorar, como si tuviera tiempo para solo para ti, eres mi amiga, ya pero, nada más, y por ultima vez…Rukia es la más increíble mujer que he visto en mi vida y tu solo eres una mocosa, que cree que todo le mundo se muere por ti, pues que veas que yo no-frunció más el seño-He soportado tus "Kurosaki-kun" y te los seguiré soportando, pero nunca…¡Nunca! Vuelvas a decirle eso a Rukia, no te dejare hacerlo, ella es mucho mucho más hermosa que tú ¡oh! Y tiene algo que tú no tienes, se llama CE-RE-BRO y es muy fuerte.

-Pe…pero tú fuiste a salvarme al Hueco Mundo arriesgando tu vida por mi-trato de darse esperanzas, aun no lo creía, seguro era una broma.

-¿Y que con eso? Salvaría a todos mis amigos, además tú tuviste la culpa de irte y así poner en peligro a todos, Rukia es una gran amiga tuya que se fue a rescatarte y casi la matan y tú solo diciendo "Kurosaki-kun", por favor mujer hazle un favor al mundo y tírate de un pozo o de un acantilado-sabia que se había pasado, pero si se metían con su enana, él mandaría a todo el mundo, Sociedad de Almas y Huevo Mundo al infierno solo por hablar asi de ella, no pasaría eso.

-Pe…-e Inoue que aun no comprendía

-¡¿Qué no mujer que no entiendes?-suspiro- Bueno haya tú, lo siento por decirte la verdad, pero supongo que fue lo mejor-dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Inoue lo vio con lagrimas en los ojos no entendía muy bien lo que le acababa de decir ¿Lo que le dijo acaso era un no?, murmurando-Kurosaki-kun- vio otra vez una mancha naranja, levanto la vista con esperanzas, pensado en que en verdad era una broma- ¡Y para que sepas, tu comida apesta! ¡Ningún hollow ni cosa mutante se comería eso primero se suicidad antes de comer esas cosas que preparas!-se perdió de la vista de la pelinaranja otra vez, ahora entendía, eso era clara mente un no.

Mientras cerca de la casa Kurosaki, en un parque, Rukia se balanceaba sobre un columpio ya algo más tranquila- Puff, para que mentirme a mi misma, no estoy tranquila ni nada, lo odio, lo odio ¿Cómo me pudo haber besado y después besar a Inoue? Es un idiota-necesitaba golpear algo, y muy urgente un poco más y rompería las cadenas del columpio, su celular empezó a sonar.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! Chappy te avisa que hay un hollow! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Un hollow, un hollow"

-Un hollow, perfecto-se levanto y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado, Ichigo seguía corriendo agitadamente buscándola, sintió un reiatsu, de un hollow, ahora sabia donde estaba la morena, se dirigió cerca de ese parque, que muy bien conocía.

Continuara…

…oooo…ooo…ooo…..ooo…ooo…..ooo…..oo

Lo se, yo me desquite con Inoue, lo admito, pero se siente bien, no tuve buen día :D…pero ya estoy mejor ahora wajajajaja

Espero no haberlos desilusionados con el disfraz de Rukia u3u y si es así…gomen ne!

Solo les repito que…

AVISO! PARA TODAS LAS QUE HAN LEIDO MIS FICS, TODOS MIS FICS, GRACIAS POR LEERLOS POR ESO, PARA TODAS USTEDES QUE ME HAN AYUDADO MUCHO MUCHO..LES TRAIGO UNA SORPRESA..PERO PARA ESO TENDRAN QUE LEER TODOS LOS FICS, SI NO, NO CREO QUE SEA UNA SORPRESA O UN REGALO!

Muy pronto…algo llegaran a ustedes-voz misteriosa- O3O

Lo se parezco disco rayado, jodiendoles la vida y perdiendo más de su tiempo, pero también quiero esto para ustedes n3n…que son mi motivo por escribir, las amo a todas!

Gracias por leer

**-Bammm! Próximo capitulo: La fiesta aun no acaba…jejeje no para ellos**

Mi primer lemmon! :D

Ya les viene ya les viene, a que vine a que viene!

Ya viene! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wiiiii! Wuuuuuu!

NOS VEMOS! En el próximo capitulo de ¿celos?..muy pronto en portugués =D

No se olviden dejarme mi alimento, presionando el botoncito lindo de abajo n.n

Aliméntenme onegai!


End file.
